Crybaby
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [XiuHan/LuMin. BL] Kim Minseok adalah orang kedua di Xiao University yang diketahui sangat sulit mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan kata 'Kim Minseok' dan 'menangis' dianggap tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Tapi apa jadinya jika dalam waktu sekejab kata 'crybaby' malah mulai melekat pada Kim Minseok?
1. Chapter 1

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part I_**

 ** _._**

Tes.

Itu bukan suara tetesan air hujan jika kalian bertanya.

Tes.

Juga bukan suara tetesan air dari keran yang bocor.

Tes.

Salah besar jika kalian berpikir itu suara tetesan keringat Jongdae.

Tes.

Jelas sekali itu bukan suara air terjun.

Tes.

Itu adalah suara tetesan air mata seseorang yang sejak tadi diam termangu sambil duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di halaman sekolahnya, Xiao University.

Yang sulit dipercaya, orang itu adalah—

"MINSEOK- _HYUNG_!" teriakan melengking Baekhyun langsung mengelegar keseluruh kawasan Xiao University yang luasnya bisa dibilang hampir menyerupai luas lapangan landas pesawat. "APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!"

"AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBELI TISU!" pekik Jongdae yang panik lalu pergi untuk membeli tissue.

Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung pada Baekhyun yang sudah berada dihadapannya, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipinya dan benar saja ada jejak air mata disana. Minseok terheran-heran, seingatnya dirinya sama sekali sulit menangis tapi kenapa sekarang akhir-akhir ini dengan mudahnya ia menangisi seseorang. Seseorang. Kim Minseok menangis seseorang. Mendadak badan Minseok bergetar lalu terdengar suara isakan, Baekhyun yang melihatnya sontak panik bukan main dan bingung harus apa hingga Kyungsoo datang lalu mengelapkan air mata Minseok mengunakan saputangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _OMONA_! KENAPA TANGISAN MINSEOK _-HYUNG_ SEMAKIN PARAH?!" teriak Jongdae yang datang dengan sekotak tissue berukuran mini ditangannya.

"Hiks—"

"AH! _Uljima_ , _hyung_!" seru Baekhyun dan mulai mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air mata Jongdae menggunakan tissue.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai kewalahan karena air mata Minseok malah semakin banyak. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu seirng sekali menangis?"

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu, _hyung_ ," sahut Jongdae yang dengan sigap memberikan setiap helai tissue baru pada Baekhyun.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi disini? Dan kenapa kamu membuang sampah sembarangan, Baekhyun?" tanya Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun atau tepatnya disamping Jongdae memberikan tatapan tidak suka dengan bekas tissue yang berserakan didekatnya.

"Apakah disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa membuang sampah pada tempatnya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Memangnya ada ap—Minseok- _hyung_?! Apa yang kalian perbuat pada Minseok- _hyung_ , hah?!" tanya Junmyeon pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun begitu melihat Minseok yang acak-acakan dengan air mata diwajahnya.

"HEH?! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawab Baekhyun yang berbalik dan Jongdae yang memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dengan tuduhan yang diberikan pada Junmyeon secara bersamaa.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir ini ulah kami!?" tanya Jongdae yang tidak terima.

"Karena kalian berdua yang suka menganggunya," jawab Junmyeon dengan tenang karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Daripada berdebat, apa kalian tidak lihat bahwa Minseok- _hyung_ masih belum berhenti menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk menenangkan Minseok.

"Hiks—Hiks—Hiks—" isakan Minseok bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya ampun, kamu menangis lagi, _hyung_? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya di tiga hari ini," kata Yifan yang mendadak berdiri dibelakang bangku yang diduduki Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, kenapa mereka suka sekali datang secara dadakan sih? Atau memang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang tidak menyadarinya. " _You_ ' _re_ _really_ _a_ _crybaby_ _now_."

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Junmyeon tidak percaya dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapakan Yifan tadi.

Yifan baru saja menyebut Minseok itu _crybaby_!

Bagaimana bisa Yifan mengatakan hal itu pada orang kedua di Xiao University yang dikenal sebagai orang yang paling jarang terlihat menangis. Kyungsoo ada dinomor satu jika kalian bertanya.

"..." Minseok tiba-tiba terdiam yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kecuali Yifan hampir merasakan yang namanya jantungan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga hari lalu, Minseok berhenti menangis karena perkataan seseorang alias Yifan karena sejak tiga hari lalu Minseok baru akan berhenti jika dirinya memang sudah lelah atau bisa dibilang berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Aku...," kata Minseok setelah keterdiamannya. "seorang _crybaby_ sekarang?"

Ups.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Keesokan harinya dan seperti biasanya atau lebih tepatnya seperti empat hari yang lalu, Minseok lagi-lagi hanya diam terduduk disalah satu bangku yang ada dihalaman Xiao University. Bahkan bangku tempatnya duduk adalah bangku yang sama seperti tiga hari lalu, terletak tepat diantara dua pohon rindang sehingga tempat itu memang sangat sejuk serta nyaman. Minseok tengah berpikir.

Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi cengeng.

Coret, maksudnya sangat cengeng karena hanya karena memikirkan seseorang itu saja Minseok langsung menangis.

Minseok mengigit bibirnya tiba-tiba, sangat terlihat sekali laki-laki berwajah manis itu tengah menahan tangis yang mungkin dalam hitungan detik akan tumpah dengan sendirinya dan berhenti dengan sendirinya juga.

Baru saja dipikirkan, Minseok sudah siap kembali menangis.

Menangisi seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya.

Bukan, bukan meninggalkannya seperti dalam artian seseorang itu sudah berada didunia lain. Sebenarnya hal ini lebih _simple_ hanya saja reaksi Minseok saja yang berlebihan.

Kata meninggalkan disini tepatnya meninggalkan Minseok karena sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara mereka.

Lho, kok malah ambigu.

Intinya, empat hari lalu Minseok baru saja diputuskan oleh seseorang yang merupakan kekasihnya setelah menjalain hubungan selama tiga tahun sejak sekolah menengah atas.

"Minseok- _hyung_! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" seru seseorang dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya yang berjalan mendekati Minseok dengan wajah riang alias Zitao. "Lihat! Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Cina lihat! Ini satu kotak baozi!"

Minseok memberikan tatapan kosong pada Zitao.

Andai saja Zitao bahwa kata terakhir yang dikatakannya adalah kata keramat, untung saja Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Yifan berada disekitar mereka yang langsung sigap mengeluarkan masing-masing sekotak tissue lalu berlari menghampiri Minseok sebe—

"Huaaaa—hiks!"

—terlambat, Minseok sudah duluan menangis sebelum keempat _dongsaeng_ nya berhasil menghampirinya.

"E-EEH?! MINSEOK- _HYUNG_? KAMU KENAPA?!" teriak Zitao yang histeris sampai melempar sekotak baozi yang dibawanya.

BRUAK!

Sekotak baozi itu sebenarnya hampir saja mendarat tepat diatas kepala Yifan tapi laki-laki dengan julukan tiang basket—julukan tiang listrik sudah menempel erat pada Chanyeol jika kalian bertanya—itu memiliki repleks yang kelewat luar biasa. Yifan langsung menarik Jongdae agar berada didepannya hingga wajah Jongdae lah yang menjadi korban. Kotak baozi itu perlahan turun dari wajah Jongdae dan langsung mendarat dikedua tangannya yang memang ditekukkan kedepan.

" _Really_ , _hyung_?" Jongdae menengok kebelakang sambil menatap tidak percaya Yifan yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

" _Uljima_ , _hyung_! _Oh my godness_. Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas sambil menghapus setiap air mata yang mengalir kepipi chubby Minseok.

"Hiks—hiks—T-Tao—hiks..."

"Ne? Apa yang Tao katakan padamu?"

"INI SALAHKU?!" pekik Zitao tidak percaya karena namanya disebut-sebut.

"Diamlah!" perintah Junmyeon yang berhasil membuat Zitao langsung mati kutu, sekarang Junmyeon telihat sangat menakutkan dimata Zitao tidak seperti biasanya.

 _Fyi_ , Junmyeon itu _mama_ nya Zitao di Korea.

"Hiks—Bao—hiks..."

"Bao?" Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Yifan, dan Zitao mem-beo.

Apa itu Bao?

"Huaaaa—hiks! Bao-zi—hiks!"

Sontak, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Yifan langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik mereka pada Zitao yang berhasil membuat laki-laki bermata panda itu ketakutan. Sekarang Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Yifan harus memutar otak agar Minseok segera berhenti menangis. Mereka benar-benar kesal tapi Zitao tidak bisa disalahkan karena masih belum tahu apa-apa dikarenakan laki-laki bermata panda itu minggu kembali ke Cina untuk urusan keluarga dan tentunya tidak akan tahu-menahu tentang berita—ehem—putusnya hubungan Minseok dan—mantan—kekasihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang membuat Minseok menangis kali ini ialah karena baozi adalah panggilan sayang dari—mantan—kekasihnya dan orang itu adalah Lu Han.

Itu benar, Kim Minseok menjadi sangat cengeng begini hanya karena diputuskan oleh mantan kekasihnya alias Lu Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : ** Bukannya ngelanjuin _YSML_ dan _Haru Haru_ , kalian malah menemukanku membuat cerita baru. **_Information_! Fanfic ini memang dikhususkan pendek** karena aku juga bikinnya buat selingan disaat otakku lelah setelah bikin _YSML_ dan _Haru Haru_ yang cukup menguras kapasitas khayalanku. Karena ini fanfic pendek sekaligus selingan, selesai atau bersambungnya fanfic ini 100% tergantung para readers bukan silent readers. Kalau mau nambah-nambah ide untuk fanfic ini juga boleh. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi di **Author's note** pada fanfic _YSML_ , _Haru Haru,_ atau _Crybaby_!

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part II_**

 ** _._**

Seperti biasa, pemandangan Minseok yang lagi-lagi duduk diam termenung disalah satu bangku dihalaman Xiao University yang telah menjadi bangku favoritnya sejak seminggu lalu bukanlah hal asing. Semua mahasiswa Xiao University pun sudah sangat paham bahwa bangku itu hanya bisa diduduki oleh Minseok, jika pun ada mahasiswa yang duduk disana itu pasti Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan yang sibuk menghapus air mata Minseok. Satu universitas sudah hapal sekali semua itu karena hal itu selalu terjadi berulang-ulang selama seminggu ini.

Hah, sekarang kata 'air mata' dan 'Kim Minseok' benar-benar sudah menempel erat.

Sangat sulit dipisahkan.

Setelah kelas selesai tadi, Minseok secara otomatis langsung melangkah kakinya kebangku ini. Kedua matanya terlihat menatap lurus kedepan, tapi siapapun tau bahwa Minseok tidak tengah menatap siapa-siapa. Laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu terlalu fokus termenung.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak hari keramat—untuk Minseok—terjadi dan dengan berat hati Minseok mengakui bahwa ia ternyata menghitung hari sejak putus dengan Lu Han.

Tes.

Lihat, belum apa-apa Minseok sudah meneteskan air mata kembali. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kasihan, kasihan karena beberapa menit lagi Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan harus berusaha menghentikan tangisan itu.

Minseok belum bisa _move on_ , lagian siapa didunia ini yang bisa _move on_ dengan mudah dari seseorang yang selama tiga tahun selalu bersamamu, selalu memberimu kasih sayang, selalu memberimu rasa cinta dan kebahagian, selalu memberimu kehangatan, dan selalu memberimu kenyamanan—eh?

Yang terakhir agak gak jelas sih, tapi masa bodo lah.

Tes.

"Hiks—" Minseok mulai terisak, apalagi saat mengingat masa-masa dimana Lu Han selalu memberinya makan.

Minseok, kamu itu—mantan—pacar atau—mantan—hewan peliharaan?

Maklumlah, Minseok meski badannya mungil-mungil imut gitu suka makan kaya hamster.

"Dudududu...~" Baekhyun bersenandung sambil menebalkan kembali _eyeliner_ nya yang mulai hilang, minder dong kalo gayanya yang udah keren kaya begini hancur cuma gara-gara _eyeliner_ kurang maksimal.

"Hiks—Hiks—"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, hingga Jongdae yang ada dibelakangnya tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya. "Jongdae-ya, sepertinya aku mendengar suara isakannya."

"Hiks—"

"Kamu benar," sahut Jongdae sambil mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit sehabis menabrak punggung Baekhyun. "Siapa ya yang nangis disiang-siang bolong begini?"

BLETAK!

" _APPO_!" seru Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersamaan sambil menatap orang yang telah menjadi pelaku pemukulan dikepala mereka—Junmyeon.

"Apa-apaan sih, _hyung?!"_ teriak Jongdae yang tidak terima, keningnya sudah sakit, sekarang kepalanya lagi.

"Kalian itu yang apa-apaan membiarkan Minseok- _hyung_ menangis sendu sendirian, lihat!" Junmyeon menunjuk Minseok yang sekarang air matanya tengah dihapus Yifan dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Tapi itu ada, Yifan- _hyung_ ," sahut Baekhyun polos.

"Ta—"

"EH?! MINSEOK- _HYUNG_ , _ULJIMAYO_!" teriak Yixing yang baru saja lewat dan menyadari aliran air mata Minseok yang terus mengalir, tanpa sengaja laki-laki pelupa itu menabrak bahu Junmyeon dan Baekhyun yang memang menghalang jalan. "Lihat, hyung! Aku akan memberi boneka rusa yang aku beli kemarin untukmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya?"

Minseok memberikan Yixing tatapan yang sulit diartikan lalu menatap kosong pada boneka rusa berukuran sedang yang ada ditangan laki-laki pelupa itu, Junmyeon sudah berkeringat dingin begitu juga Yifan yang membatu sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang masing-masing baru saja mengeluarkan sekotak tissue saling bertatapan lalu dengan gerakan pelan menutup kedua telinga mereka berbeda dengan Yixing yang masih memberikan tatapan polos yang suci tanpa tahu apa-apa kearah Minseok.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

"HUUAAAAA—hiks!"

—ga.

"YIXING- _HYUNG PABO_!"

Sepertinya Yixing benar-benar lupa kalau rusa dalam Bahasa Cina adalah 'Lu' yang otomatis langsung mengarah kesatu nama yaitu Lu Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , dulu kamu seperti perempuan dewasa yang bijaksana, tapi sekarang kamu seperti perempuan kekanak-kanakan yang sangat cengeng," jelas Jongdae yang kali ini menemani Minseok untuk duduk dibangku favorti laki-laki _chubby_ itu.

"Hah?" Minseok langsung memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada Jongdae. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'perempuan' tadi? Aku ini laki-laki, Jongdae- _ya_!"

Melihat Minseok tanpa air mata seperti ini lebih menenangkan pikiran Jongdae yang akhir-akhir ini kacau karena dipenuhi oleh suara isak tangis _hyung_ nya itu.

"Itu karena Minseok- _hyung neomu yeppo_!" seru Jongdae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Issh! Kamu ini."

"Benar-benar menyenangkan melihatmu tanpa air mata, _hyung_!" sahut Yifan yang sekali lagi mendadak sudah berdiri dibelakang Minseok. "Biasanya setiap kali aku kemari untuk melihatmu, sudah ada seliter air mata yang mengalir."

Minseok hanya memberikan tatapan sebal pada Yifan yang langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping kanannya, untung saja bangku yang mereka duduki cukup lebar jadi meski ada tiga orang yang duduk disana mereka tidak merasa sempit.

"Oh, ternyata kamu sudah disini Jongdae. Aku mencari-carimu tadi," kata Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah mereka. Jongdae yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring. "Wah, tidak ada air mata hari ini, Minseok- _hyung_?"

"Hentikan! Kenapa kalian selalu membicarakan air mata?!" seru Minseok yang mulai tergangu dengan segala pembicaraan mengenai air mata.

Bukannya berhenti Baekhyun malah membicarakan semua tentang air mata Minseok yang sudah mengalir deras selama tujuh hari kemarin, yang tentu saja hanya untuk membuat Minseok semakin kesal. Bahkan Yifan ikut-ikutan mengoda _hyung_ nya itu, jangan tanya apakah Jongdae ikutan atau tidak karena seratus persen tentu saja laki-laki dengan senyuman miring itu akan dengan senang hati mengoda Minseok dan terjadilah obrolan penuh keributan diantara mereka berempat.

"Wah, bukankah itu Lu Han- _sunbae_?" kata seorang _yeoja_ bernama Wendy yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Minseok pada ke empat temannya. "Dia bersama Sehun!"

" _Omona_ , kamu benar! Jadi Lu Han- _sunbae_ benar-benar sudah putus dengan Minseok- _sunbae_ , eh?" Seulgi—salah satu teman Wendy—memberikan tanggapan.

"Jangan-jangan dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Sehun!" tebak Irene dengan antusias.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat, Lu Han- _sunbae_ dan Minseok- _sunbae_ baru saja putus!" Joy memberikan opininya untuk tebakan Irene.

Obrolan gossip kelima gadis itu semakin dalam dan panjang hingga membuat Yifan, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk mengoda Minseok langsung terdiam bahkan ternyata sekarang ini Minseok tengah menatap lurus kearah yang tadi ditunjukan oleh Wendy—tempat Lu han dan Sehun berada—dengan tatapan kosong terlihat sekali bahwa ada luka yang dalam ditatapannnya itu. Yifan, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun langsung merasa bersalah, harusnya mereka menutupkan kedua telinga Minseok tadi. Entah mengapa mereka ikut terluka melihat tatapan Minseok.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Minseok meneteskan air mata kembali, tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan isakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Yifan, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sekotak tissue yang memang selalu mereka siapkannya dan menghapus air mata Minseok bergantian dalam diam, tidak ada keribuatan atau kepanikan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tangisan kali ini berbeda, mereka bertiga tahu itu karena mereka juga merasakan luka disetiap tetesan air mata itu.

Berita atau mungkin gossip Lu Han dan Sehun berpacaran disaat Minseok masih terombang-ambing dalam kata harus _move on_ benar-benar menyakitkan.

"MINSEOK- _HYUNG_!"

Terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo yang telah merusak suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Semoga kalian suka dengan anggota Red Velvet sebagai Cameo di ff ini! Oh, iya makasih yangs udah nyempati buat review. Sampai jumpa di part 3~!

.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part III_**

 ** _._**

Mantan.

Kalau bahasa kerennya sih, _ex-boyfriend_ atau _ex-girlfriend_.

Sedangkan kalau bahasa sehari-hari Minseok, _jeon namja-chingu_ atau _jeon yeoja-chingu_.

Tapi apa sebenarnya itu mantan? Mereka tidak satu _familia_ dengan bekantan, kan?

Minseok lagi-lagi merenung, kali ini bukan disalah satu bangku favoritnya yang ada di halaman universitas melainkan di dalam kelas mengingat ia memang ada kelas pagi ini dan alhasil Minseok sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dosen yang tengah menerangkan di depan. Minseok sedang berpikir, berpikir tentang apa itu mantan dan pikirannya malah menjurus ke hal-hal menghina seperti contohnya menyamakan mantan dengan bekantan. Lagian bagaimana bisa Minseok kepikiran untuk menyamakan mantan kedalam _spesies_ monyet yang umumnya berada di daerah Asia Tenggara tepatnya di Indonesia di Kalimantan yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya?

Entahlah, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia.

" _Hyung_!" tegur seseorang yang berhasil membangunkan Minseok dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Yixing."

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kamu disini."

"Lho? Kok kamu bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Minseok yang heran, bukankah saat ini ia berada dikelas dengan dosen yang sedang menerangkan.

"Minseok- _hyung_ , kelas mu sudah selesai sejak limabelas menit yang lalu!" jelas Yixin yang gemas sampai akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

"Ah, _appo_...," lirih Minseok yang pasrah dengan serangan Yixing pada kedua pipinya.

" _Jinjjayo_ , _hyung_. Kamu perlu seseorang untuk mengurusmu! Ada baiknya kamu mencari pacar."

Oh, Yixing yang selalu pelupa atau mungkin selamanya. Tidakkah kamu sadar dampak apa yang akan terjadi karena perkataanmu itu?

"Yixing- _ah_ , bagaimana bisa aku mencari pacar sedangkan aku sendiri—hiks—" Minseok mulai menangis disela-sela perkataannya. "masih belum bisa _move on_?"

" _Omona_!" sepertinya Yixing sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi. " _Bad mouth_! _Bad mouth_!"

"Hiks—hiks—hiks—"

"E-EH?! _Uljima_ , _hyung_! _Uljima_ , _jebal_!"

"Yixing- _hyung_ ~! Apakah kamu sudah menemu—"

TAK!

Baekhyun terdiam diambang pintu dengan sekotak susu yang tadi diminumnya jatuh kelantai dan tumpah, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang mengekori dibelakangnya juga terdiam. Bukan, mereka terdiam bukan karena melihat Minseok menangis. Mereka terdiam karena lagi-lagi menemukan Minseok menangis sambil terisak-isak yang kali ini entah mengapa terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada ayahnya untuk dibelikan permen kapas. _By the way_ , posisi ayah saat ini dipengang oleh Yixing yang berada tepat disamping Minseok.

"A-Ah, Baekhyun- _ie_ , _ottokke_?"

"Tenang, biar aku yang urus ini," kata Jongdae lalu dengan gaya sok keren mengeluarkan sekotak tissue yang memang sudah siap sedia.

"Tidak perlu, Jongdae- _ya_." Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menghampiri dan menyentuh pipi chubby Minseok hingga membuat laki-laki berwajah manis yang penuh air mata itu mendongak kearahnya. "Aku yakin bisa menghentikan tangisan Minseok- _hyung_ kali ini."

"Eh?" Yixing, dan Jongdae memberikan raut wajah polos, tidak yakin dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, jangan bercanda. Lebih baik segera kita hapus saja air mata Minseok-hyung," sahut Kyungsoo dingin karena apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi sangat sulit dipercaya.

"Sebuah ciuman manis pasti akan berhasil," kata Baekhyun lalu secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok.

"Apa?" seru Jongdae dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

"Hiks—" Minseok berhenti terisak dan kedua matanya melebar saat menemukan wajah Baekhyun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tunggu du—"

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, BAEKHYUN?!"

BUAGH!

Akhirnya, Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur karena perutnya baru saja mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Minseok yang wajahnya memerah karena malu serta marah. Sedangkan Jongdae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dan Yixing hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kasian untuk Baekhyun.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

BRAK!

Baekhyun mengebrak meja agar semua orang yang ada diruang rapat organisasi mahasiswa untuk mengada rapat dadakan sepihak _,_ tapi bagaimana bisa mereka mengunakan ruang rapat organisasi mahasiswa? Hanya Junmyeon yang tahu jawabannya.

"Baiklah semuanya! Mari kita buka rapat hari ini yang membahas masalah yang telah menimpa _our lovely hamster_ , Minseok- _hyung_!" jelas Baekhyun yang membuka rapat dadakan mereka. "Pertama kita harus apa yang membuat Minseok- _hyung_ menangis akhir-akhir ini," sambungnya.

"Intruksi!" Jongdae mengangkat tangannya lalu berdiri begitu Baekhyun mempersilahkan. "Diketahui bahwa Minseok- _hyung_ menangis karena ia diputuskan oleh sang pacar, Lu Han- _hyung_."

"Selain yang sampaikan Jongdae- _ya_ , diketahui baru-baru ini penyebab lainnya ialah berita tentang Lu Han- _hyung_ dan Sehun- _ie_ yang berpacaran sedangkan Minseok- _hyung_ masih belum bisa _move_ _on_ ," tambah Chanyeol sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Meski laki-laki tiang listrik ini jarang berada ditempat kejadian perkara saat Minseok menangis dikarenakan jadwal kuliahnya, Chanyeol tetap tahu semua perkembangan tentang _hyung_ tersayang mereka itu.

"Ini semakin rumit! Kita harus bisa memecahkan masalah ini, tapi sebelum itu kita harus tahu satu hal," kata Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang sangat serius.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Jongdae dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang sangat penasaran.

"APA ALASAN SEHINGGA MINSEOK- _HYUNG_ DAN LUHAN- _HYUNG_ BISA PUTUS SETELAH TIGA TAHUN BERSAMA?!" seru Baekhyun dengan mantap sambil menunjuk keluar jendela yang ada diruang rapat. Berusaha untuk terlihat keren dengan sinar matahari sore yang menyinarinya lewat jendela besar itu.

" _Sir_ , anda luar biasa!" puji Jongdae sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Anda yang terbaik," tambah Chanyeol.

Yixing dan Zitao hanya bisa menatap bingung pada tiga orang yang sejak tadi sibuk bicara, sebenarnya mereka tidak paham kenapa harus ada rapat semacam ini. Toh, mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba langsung ditarik ke ruang rapat ini setelah kelas berakhir. Yixing melirik Yifan dan Junmyeon yang dengan tenang memperhatikan, dirinya lebih heran lagi saat menemukan Kyungsoo yang malah membagikan masing-masing secangkir teh pada mereka.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kita dimana?" tanya Zitao yang benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Trio Beagle bicarakan.

Minseok- _hyung_. Lu Han- _hyung_. Putus.

Lu Han- _hyung_. Sehun- _ie_. Pacaran.

Zitao benar-benar tidak paham.

"Baiklah." Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya. "Apakah kalian—Trio Beagle—sudah selesai bicara?" tanyanya dengan nada berwibawa yang sontak langsung membuat Baekhyun kembali kekursinya, begitu juga Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang kembali duduk.

"Silahkan, _hyung_." Baekhyun mempersilahkan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tadi, kita harus tahu kenapa serta apa alasan Minseok- _hyung_ dan Lu Han- _hyung_ putus. Karena itu, sepertinya kita perlu mengintrogasi Lu Han- _hyung_ secara langsung," jelas Junmyeon yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan paham dari semua anggota rapat kecuali Yifan yang sibuk menyerumput tehnya dan Zitao yang mengangga tidak percaya.

" _MWO_?! JADI LU HAN- _HYUNG_ DAN MINSEOK- _HYUNG_ PUTUS?!" pekik Zitao yang baru mengetahui berita ini, maklumlah selama seminggu di Cina dirinya jadi sangat tidak _update_ dan sahabat-sahabat jahatnya—Baekhyun dan Jongdae—tidak memberitahukan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Begitulah." Yixing membenarkan isi dari pekikan Zitao sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak mengerti sesuatu, Junmyeon," kata Yifan dan kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu menatap Junmyeon dengan tenang. "Pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah, kata siapa Minseok- _hyung_ dan Lu Han- _hyung_ putus?"

Krik.

Benar juga.

Krik.

Siapa yang bilang Minseok dan Lu Han putus?

Krik.

Minseok tidak pernah bilang ke mereka.

Krik.

Apalagi Lu Han.

Krik.

Mereka cuma ' _asal'_ tahu saja, dan sepertinya Minseok juga begitu.

Krik. Krik.

LALU SIAPA?!

"EEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Gara-gara lihat foto-foto tentang BaekMin/XiuBaek _moments_ entah mengapa jadi pengen nyempilin sedikit BaekMin/XiuBaek _scene_ , semoga suka! Dan pertanyaan terbesar yang ditunggu-tunggu, kenapa Lu Han dan Minseok putus malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. Siapa yang bilang mereka putus?! Hahahaha. /plak/

.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_  
 _ **Mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part VI_**

 ** _._**

"Hei, benarkah Minseok- _hyung_ dan Lu Han- _hyung_ tidak putus?" tanya Junmyeon langsung begitu ia bertemu dengan Yifan di halaman universitas.

Ayolah, Junmyeon. Ini masih pagi dan kamu sudah menyerang Yifan yang masih ngantuk-ngantuknya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Hoam…" Yifan menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Itu benar. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, tanya saja Lu Han langsung."

"Lalu jika mereka tidak putus kenapa Minseok- _hyung_ beranggapan mereka putus?!" seru Junmyeon tidak percaya, ini benar-benar menganggu pikirannya hingga tugas yang diberikan Professor Ahn padanya tidak dikerjakan.

"Entahlah," jawab Yifan ambigu.

Junmyeon memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dengan raut kesal yang greget, laki-laki tiang basket disampingnya ini memang suka sekali membuatnya penasaran yang mungkin nantinya akan naik pangkat menjadi mati penasaran. Siapa yang tahu? Junmyeon hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah menyerah untuk mengintrograsi seorang Wu Yifan, sebaiknya ia memang harus mengintrograsi Lu Han secara langsung saja.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Lu Han, laki-laki dengan julukan _the little prince_ itu tengah berada didepan gedung universitas bersama dengan Sehun.

"Ah, itu Lu Han- _hyung_ , kan?" tanya Junmyeon pada Yifan yang lagi-lagi tengah menguap lebar.

"Eum." Yifan mengiyakan pertanyaan Junmyeon dengan gumanan singkat. "Dan itu Minseok- _hyung_ ," sambungnya sambil menunjuk seseorang—Minseok—yang berdiri didepan samping kiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Junmyeon berdiri.

"E-EH?!" Junmyeon sontak langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh jari Yifan.

Benar saja, terlihat seorang laki-laki manis dengan pipi _chubby_ -nya yang khas alias Kim Minseok tengah berdiri membatu ditempat dengan kedua mata yang menatap lurus ke gedung universitas. Ralat, lebih tepatnya pada dua sosok manusia yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat ber- _lovely dovey_ —menurut pandangan _drama queen_ Minseok—disana.

Tak lama, kedua mata Minseok mulai mengeluarkan air mata secara perlahan.

Yifan yang masih ngantuk-ngantuknya hanya bisa memberikan reaksi biasa berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan karena terlalu paniknya.

"Hiks—hiks—"

Oh, tidak. Isakan itu lagi.

" _Yaaa_! Calon duta _bacon Daehan Minguk_ cepat tutup kedua mata Minseok- _hyung_!" perintah Junmyeon pada calon duta _bacon_ _Daehan Minguk_ alias Republik Korea Selatan—yang sayangnya hanya rumor—yang berada dua meter disebelah kanannya.

"Eh?" Byun Baekhyun—calon duta _bacon_ Republik Korea Selatan yang sayangnya hanya rumor—langsung menoleh dengan kedua tangannya yang memengang sebuah _eyeliner_ dan cermin kecil, sepertinya ia baru saja memakaikan _eyeliner_ dikedua matanya.

Sesibuk itukah Baekhyun hingga tidak sempat memakai _eyeliner_ di rumahnya?

" _Yaaa_! Byun Baekhyun, kamu tidak mendengar perintahku, hah?" teriak Junmyeon yang kesal karena Baekhyun malah memberikan wajah tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Minseok- _hyung_ , ini masih sangat pagi. Hoamm…," kata Yifan yang ternyata sudah melaksanakan perintah Junmyeon tadi yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. "kamu tidak lelah menangis terus?" tanyanya pada Minseok yang sudah mulai tenang karena kedua matanya ditutup oleh Yifan.

"Eum." Minseok hanya menguman, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya lalu tanpa sadar ia menyederkan dirinya pada tubuh Yifan yang hanya bisa pasrah.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun? Bisa dibilang mereka saling ini malah sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada kayu, rotan pun jadi.

Tidak ada Lu Han, Sehun pun jadi.

Terima kasih pada Jongin yang diam-diam telah menjadi _intel_ yang baik karena sudah membawakan Sehun untuk di intrograsi oleh orang-orang dari organisasi tidak jelas yang diketuai oleh Byun Baekhyun yang ketua sebenarnya adalah Kim Junmyeon tapi dikarenakan Baekhyun yang lebih sering koar-koar di organisasi tidak jelas ini, maka secara tidak resmi Baekhyun menanyatakan bahwa dirinya lah sang ketua. Oke, penjelasan ini terlalu rumit dan bertele-tele.

"Um, _hyungdeul_ , sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan berbagai tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya, apalagi tatapan Baekhyun.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Oh Sehun- _ssi_. Benarkah kamu berpacaran dengan Lu Han- _hyung_?" Jongdae segera mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada tersangka alias Sehun.

"Hah? Bukannya Lu Han- _hyung_ berpacaran dengan Minseok- _hyung_? Jadi bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan Lu Han- _hyung_?" Sehun bertanya balik, heran dengan pertanyaan Jongdae yang menurutnya aneh.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu bahwa mereka putus?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat menyeramkan.

"Setahuku mereka tidak putus. Lu Han- _hyung_ tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia putus dengan Minseok- _hyung_ padaku," jawab Sehun jujur, lagian sebagai anak baik yang berbakti Sehun selalu mematuhi apa perkataan _umma_ nya termasuk larangan untuk berkata bohong.

" _Yaaa_! Sudah aku bilang mereka tidak putus," sahut seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang rapat organisasi, Yifan. "Pertanyaan bahwa Sehun dan Lu Han berpacaran atau tidak itu, sangat sia-sia."

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian membentuk sebuah organisasi tanpaku?" tanya Sehun yang heran kenapa semua _hyungdeul_ -nya berada di ruangan ini kecuali Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Ah, itu…, itu—jadi Sehun- _ie_ dan Lu Han- _hyung_ tidak pacaran, tapi sepertinya Minseok- _hyung_ berpikiran bahwa mereka pacaran makanya setiap kali Minseok- _hyung_ melihat Sehun- _ie_ bersama dengan Lu Han- _hyung_ ia langsung menangis," jelas Chanyeol yang langsung mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Itu benar. Kita harus mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Minseok- _hyung_." Jongdae memberikan sebuah usul.

"Tapi, mungkinkah Minseok- _hyung_ mau mendengar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mendengar hal yang berhubungan dengan Lu Han- _hyung_ saja dia langsung mengeluarkan air mata," kata Junmyeon yang diiyakan oleh semuanya.

"Apa lagi namanya," sambung Yixing yang sedikit trauma karena sudah dua kali karena ia membuat Minseok menangis hanya karena menyebutkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Lu Han.

"Minseok- _hyung_ akan menangis selama lebih dua jam kurasa," tebak Baekhyun ngasal, dirinya mulai lelah melihat _the_ _crybaby_ Minseok.

"Aku bersyukur karena tidak pernah terlibat saat Minseok- _ie_ - _hyung_ menangis," kata Jongin tanpa sadar yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari semuanya.

"Harusnya kamu merasakannya," sahut Zitao dengan nada kesal. "Kamu juga harus merasakannya, _hyung_ ," sambungnya untuk Chanyeol yang dibalas laki-laki tinggi itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hei, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan mencari tahu kenapa Minseok- _hyung_ bisa berpikiran bahwa ia dan Lu Han putus," jelas Yifan dengan tenang.

"Iya, itu benar. Kita harus menanyakannya pada Minseok- _hyung_ terlebih dahu—"

" _YAAA_! BISA-BISANYA KALIAN MENGABAIKAN PERTANYAAN KU TADI?!" teriak Sehun yang benar-benar kesal. " _HYUNGDEUL_ MACAM APA KALIAN, HAH?!"

"Oh iya, Sehun. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu dekat dengan Lu Han- _hyung_?" tanya Yixing yang seratus persen mengabaikan teriakan Sehun tadi.

"Yixing- _hyung_ , sifat pelupamu semakin parah ya? Lu Han- _hyung_ itu kan sepupuku dan aku memang selalu dekat dengannya sejak kecil _Aigo_ , bagaimana bisa kamu lupa?" jawab Sehun dengan penuh kesabaran, sifat pelupa Yixing sangat bisa ia maklumi. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata—

Kesepuluh orang diruangan itu kecuali Sehun dan Yixing tentunya langsung membeku lalu menghela napas pelan dan menepuk kepala mereka masing-masing dengan pelan pula.

—sifat pelupa Yixing sudah menyebar ke semua _hyungdeul_ nya kecuali Lu Han?

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ie_ ," kata Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mari tinggalkan Yixing dan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tenggelam dalam percakapan yang tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan mulai memperhatikan kedelapan orang lainnya yang berkumpul membuat lingkaran kecil sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Aku bertaruh demi _eyeliner_ ku bahwa Minseok- _hyung_ juga lupa akan hal itu," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tanpa kamu bertaruh pun, sekali lihat kita semua juga pasti tahu kalau Minseok- _hyung_ lupa," sahut Junmyeon dengan nada berbisik yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

"Sepertinya pikirannya jadi kacau karena ia berpikir sudah putus," bisik Yifan dengan tenang.

"Hah…," mereka semua menghela napas panjang, kenapa mereka harus terlibat dalam masalah serumit ini sih?

"Ayo bicara pada Minseok- _hyung_ besok," ajak Jongin pada semuanya.

" _Call_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :  
**

Ciaaa~ ternyata Sehun sama Lu Han itu sepupu. Ada yang pernah nebak gitu, gak? Maafkan sifat _troll_ (?) ku yang tiba-tiba muncul di ff ini bukannya di ff Haru Haru atau YSMH, memang sebenarnya enggak mungkin juga sih aku nge- _troll_ di kedua ff ini karena aku buatnya serius. _Btw, see you next time_!

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part V_**

 ** _._**

Sesuai rencana, para sembilan anggota—mereka tidak mengajak Sehun sebagai salah satu orang dengan kapasitas otak lancar dan malah menarik Yixing serta Zitao yang kelancaran kapasitas otaknya diragukan—organisasi tidak jelas sudah _stand by_ dilapangan sambil menatap para mahasiswa yang sudah mulai memasuki kawasan universitas. Mereka berniat untuk mencegat Minseok dan mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya bahwa, dia dan Lu Han tidak putus.

Atau mungkin mengatakan lebih dulu bahwa Sehun dan Lu Han tidak pacaran mengingat mereka adalah keluarga akan membuat Minseok lebih tenang sebelum mereka mengatakan faktanya.

"Aku harap Minseok- _hyung_ punya jam pagi jadi kita tidak akan terlalu lama menunggu," kata Chanyeol yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Kemungkinan sepuluh menit lagi kelas ku akan mulai," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"Kenapa kelasmu mulai sangat pagi?" tanya Jongin yang heran dengan jam kelas Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini kelas Mr. Geum," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tanpa dijelaskan juga semua orang tahu bahwa Mr. Geum selalu punya jam kelas yang kelewat pagi.

"Eh? Bukannya beliau sedang dalam perjalanan dinas dan baru kembali hari selasa?" jelas Junmyeon yang takut jika Kyungsoo melupakan hal itu.

" _Hyung_ , ini hari selasa." Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan dingin pada Junmyeon, bagaimana bisa _hyung_ nya yang terkenal karena otak jeniusnya sampai lupa hari?

"Lalu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Perjalanan dinas Mr. Geum hanya sampai hari senin, jadi hari ini beliau sudah kembali mengajar," jelas Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Junmyeon malah memberikan respon seperti orang _bloon_ sebelum akhirnya merenung—mungkin mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang penting lainnya. "INI HARI SELASA?!" pekiknya tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_! Kamu membuatku kaget!" seru Baekhyun sebal sambil memegang dadanya.

"Rasanya jantungku tadi copot beberapa saat," sahut Jongdae yang berusaha bernapas normal karena terkejut tadi membuat napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Aku hampir saja melihat dunia lain," kata Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu badannya agar tidak terbaring.

"Lebih mengagetkan daripada disaat seekor kecoa terbang kearahku…," Zitao menunduk.

"Apakah ada yang lebih parah di pagi hari ini, _eoh_?" kata Yifan dan memberikan tatapan kesal pada Junmyeon yang sayangnya diabaikan.

"Apakah kalian tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Hari apa? Setahu ku ini hari selasa," jawab Chanyeol yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Jongdae, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Zitao.

"Ayolah! Coba ingat-ingat lagi," kata Junmyeon dengan kesal.

"Jangan bilang ini hari dimana Junmyeon- _hyung_ sudah tidak memiliki uang?" kata Jongin polos.

" _MWORAGO_?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Junmyeon dan Jongin.

"Junmyeon- _hyung_ tidak memiliki uang?! Tapi, minggu ini Gucci rilis tas model terbaru!" pekik Zitao dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang dibuat dramatis.

"Ah, gawat. Kepada siapa aku meminta uang untuk bayar uang kuliah," kata Chanyeol pelan sambil menompang keningnya.

"Kenapa Junmyeon harus tidak memiliki uang disaat harga BBM naik? Mobilku nanti mau di isi pakai air putih?" keluh Yifan yang mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Aku juga belum beli tiket konser SNSD nanti pakai apa?!" Baekhyun merana.

"Oh tidak, cicilan apartement ku saja belum lunas." Jongdae membatu.

"Tidak ada makan siang mewah gratis lagi…," Yixing dan Kyungsoo berkata secara bersamaan, maklum karena jika mereka makan mewah setelah itu mereka langsung bisa membuat makanan mewah itu dengan bahan sederhana yang bisa dipraktekkan di rumah.

PLETAK!

"Aw!" Jongin meringis pelan karena kepalanya baru saja dipukul oleh Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak memiliki uang!" kata Junmyeon _absolute_ dengan penuh harga diri yang setinggi langit. "Tapi…, apa maksud dari semua perkataan kalian, hah?!"

"Eh?"

"Tao! Kamu ingin aku membelikanmu tas Gucci original?" tanya Junmyeon yang dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Zitao. "YANG BENAR SAJA!" Junmyeon meleparkan tasnya tepat kemuka Zitao.

"Chanyeol, kamu ingin meminta uangku untuk membayar uang kuliahmu?" Lagi-lagi balasannya adalah anggukan pasti dari Chanyeol. "KAMU PIKIR AKU AYAHMU, HAH?!" Junmyeon yang sudah mendapatkan tasnya langsung meleparkannya kembali kewajah Chanyeol.

"Yifan…," Junmyeon langsung saja meleparkan tasnya lagi ke wajah Yifan tanpa ampun.

"Silahkan beli tiket konser _nuna_ mu itu dengan menjual semua _eyeliner_ mu, Baekhyun!" Sebuah tas terbang langsung mendarat diwajah Baekhyun.

"Lalu, Jongdae," kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum misterius kearah Jongdae yang sudah keringat dingin. "SEJAK KAPAN KAMU MEMILIKI APARTEMENT?!" Wajah Jongdae sukses dijadikan landasan untuk mendarat sebuah tas.

"Yixing dan Kyungsoo, kalian ingin makan mewah gratis?" Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Pulang kuliah nanti aku akan mentraktir kalian," kata Junmyeon ramah.

"HEEHH! APA-APAAN ITU?! TIDAK ADIL!"

"Mereka hanya meminta makanan, dan itu tidak terlalu memberatkanku," sahut Junmyeon dengan santai.

"Ck."

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah ingat ini hari apa?" Junmyeon kembali bertanya.

"Ulang tahun Yifan- _gege_ ," jawab Zitao sambil mengusap wajahnya sedikit memerah karena terkena lemparan tas tadi.

"Bukan. Ulang tahun Yifan'kan tanggal 6 November," sahut Junmyeon dengan nada malas.

"Cieee…, Junmyeon- _hyung_ ingat ulang tahun Yifan- _hyung_ , ciee…," goda Jongdae sebelum akhirnya wajahnya kena lemparan tas Junmyeon lagi.

"Serius! Apakah tidak ada yang ingat?!" kata Junmyeon kesal dan semua orang disana mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hari ini, Minseok- _hyung_ memiliki kelas yang sama dengan Lu Han- _hyung_!"

"Oh."

"Eh?"

"Ternyata cuma Minseok- _hyung_ yang memiliki kelas dengan—APA?!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minseok- _hyung_ baru saja lewat dan memasuki gedung universitas," kata Yixing kalem.

"KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN DIA, _HYUNG_?!" teriak Baekhyun lalu mereka semua langsung berlari menuju gedung universitas dengan kecepatan maksimal, meninggalkan Yixing yang terheran-heran sendirian di halaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok terdiam, kedua matanya menatap lurus pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk tenang dikursinya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam—sepertinya tengah menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang di telingannya, itu Lu Han. Mendadak seluruh kelas yang menyadari kehadiran Minseok juga ikut terdiam lalu secara bergantian menatap Lu Han dan Minseok, mereka tersenyum kikuk. Bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

Lu Han yang menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan langsung menoleh, dan kedua matanya langsung terkunci pada kedua mata kucing Minseok yang masih menatap lurus kearahnya. Lu Han terlihat kaget tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lembut yang berhasil membuat Minseok tersentak, berbeda dengan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas itu yang memekik dalam hati.

Oh, ayolah. Laki-laki yang selama ini berhasil membuat Minseok menangis layaknya bayi malah tersenyum lembut seperti itu kearahnya.

"Hm? Semuanya sudah hadir? Baiklah. Minseok- _ssi_ , segeralah duduk," pinta Professor Ahn yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Ah, _ne_." Minseok menjawab pelan lalu melihat kesekeliling, tidak ada kursi kosong selain kursi yang ada disamping Lu Han.

Lagi, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas itu yang memekik histeris dalam hati. _Ottokke_?!

"Ada apa, Minseok- _ssi_? Kamu bisa duduk di kursi yang ada disamping Lu Han- _ssi_ , jika kursi lainnya telah terisi," kata Professor Ahn yang sepertinya tidak bisa baca situasi.

Lagi-lagi, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas itu yang memekik tak kendali dalam hati. Beberapa dari mereka sempat berpikiran untuk pindah duduk kesamping Lu Han, tapi tatapan mata Professor Ahn yang seakan-akan siap mengeksekusi siapapun yang bergerak dari kursinya berhasil membuat mereka tak berkutip.

Jangan bilang kalo Professor Ahn sengaja?! Beliau nge-OTP-in XiuHan/LuMin?! Oke, itu ngaco.

"Minseok- _ssi_?" tegur Professor Ahn sekali lagi. "Cepatlah duduk."

"Ah, iya Professor Ahn. Maaf." Dengan langkah ragu Minseok menunju kursi yang tadi dimaksud Professor Ahn, kursi disamping Lu Han.

Ah, tidak. Minseok rasa jantungnya akan meledak karena perasaan gugup, panik, takut, dan sebagainya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Minseok, kedelapan makhluk tidak jelas—Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Yifan, Jongin, dan Zitao—yang terdiam didepan pintu kelas juga merasa sangat gugup. Mereka tidak berhasil menghentikan Minseok untuk tidak masuk kedalam kelas, jadinya mereka hanya bisa _nongkrong_ didepan pintu seperti anak-anak labil yang mengintip pujaan hati.

"Maaf. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian bukan dari kelas ini, kan?" tanya Professor Ahn sambil tersenyum lengkap dengan aura tajam yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk kedelapan makhluk tidak jelas itu berdiri.

 _Upss_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :  
**

Aku benar-benar membuat fanfic ini sebagai fanfic selingan, makanya enggak jelas dan rada _absurd_ gitu, ya? Ya sudahlah, maaf kan saya. Mungkin saya lelah dengan kehidupan monoton di dunia nyata saya xD

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part VI_**

 ** _._**

 _Minseok tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sosok Lu Han yang tengah berjalan dengan santai kearahnya, kedua tangannya mengenggam sebuah kotak yang berisikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya itu di_ anniversary _mereka tahun ini. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, padahal hampir setiap hari dirinya melihat dan bertemu dengan Lu Han, tapi tetap saja debaran itu masih menempel erat disana._

 _Debaran cintanya untuk Lu Han. Hanya untuk Lu Han seorang,_ super limited edition _._

 _"_ Morning, ma baozi _," sapa Lu Han yang langsung mendudukkan diri disamping Minseok dengan tangannya yang melingkah manis dipinggang Minseok._

 _"_ _Ini sudah siang, Lu," kata Minseok tenang, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Lu Han memberikan tatapan polos. "_ Mian _, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jam."_

 _"_ Wae _?"_

 _"_ _Hm? Apanya yang kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kamu tidak terlalu memperhatikan jam, Lu Han?"_

 _"_ _Oh." Lu Han tersenyum penuh arti, mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok lalu mengecup surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu. "Karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu."_

 _BLUSH!_

 _Dengan cepat Minseok langsung menoleh kearah lain dengan tangan kirinya yang menutupi setengah wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan rona merah, melihat itu Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibahu Minseok—memeluk kekasihnya itu dari samping—dan meletekkan kepalanya pada pundak kekasihnyanya._

 _"_ Aigo _. Kamu benar-benar sangat manis,_ baozi _," bisik Lu Han sambil tersenyum saat menyadari rona merah diwajah Minseok sudah menjalar ke telinga kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _Berhenti mengodaku, Lu." Minseok berkata setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang tadi sempat mengadakan konser rock dadakan._

 _"_ Arraseoyo _," kata Lu Han dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat lalu menatap kotak yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Minseok. "Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Kamu lupa?" Minseok langsung menoleh pada Lu Han, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter._

 _"_ _Apanya?" tanya Lu Han dengan tenang tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Minseok yang mendadak terlihat murung._

 _"_ _Lu, kamu bercanda, kan? Kamu ingat ini hari apa, kan?" tanya Minseok hati-hati._

 _"_ _Seingatku ini hari kamis." Lu Han terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Jangan bilang kalau ini sudah hari jum'at!"_

 _Seakan-akan tidak mendengar perkataan Lu Han, Minseok memilih untuk menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kesal dan tidak percaya daripada merespon perkataan kekasihnya yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan itu. Lu Han yang melihatnya terkekeh sepelan mungkin—berusaha agar Minseok tidak menyadarinya._

 _"_ _Minseok-_ ah _," panggil Lu Han tapi Minseok tetap tidak ingin menoleh kearahnya. "Minseok-_ ah _," panggilnya lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya Minseok menyerah._

 _"_ _Ap—hmph!"_

 _Lu Han mencium bibir Minseok yang mengodanya sejak tadi, mereka berciuman cukup lama tapi ciuman itu bukan ciuman panas yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Lu Han yanga menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minseok, dan sesekali melumat bibir kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ Happy anniversary _," kata Lu Han dengan seulas senyuman mengoda diwajahnya._

 _"_ Pabo _Lu Han!" pekik Minseok yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, wajahnya pasti berwarna sangat merah yang terlihat mencolok mengingat warna kulitnya yang hampir seputih salju. "K-Kupikir, kamu benar-benar lupa."_

 _"_ _Mana mungkin aku lupa pada hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Minseok-_ ah _," kata Lu Han lalu menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan Minseok dari wajah kekasihnya itu. "Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya."_

 _"_ Arraseo _." Minseok tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Jadi? Apakah isi kotak itu adalah hadiahku?" tanya Lu Han penuh harap._

 _Minseok mengangguk lalu memberikannya pada Lu Han, "Aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi tidak terlalu rapi," katanya pelan. "dan jangan tertawa!"_

 _"_ _Huh?" Lu Han menatap Minseok yang membuang muka, kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis. Ia mencubit pipi kiri Minseok sekilah dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya membuka kotak yang sudah berpindah ketangannya. Sebuah syal, isi kotak itu adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah. "Aku tidak percaya kamu membuat ini sendiri," katanya sambil mengamati rajutan syal merah itu._

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar membuatnya sendiri!" seru Minseok tidak terima dan memukul lengan Lu Han pelan._

 _"_ _Iya, iya. Terima kasih, Minseok-_ ah _." Lu Han mengalah lalu memberikan ciuman polos pada pipi Minseok sebelum kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya pada ujung syal merah itu—sebuah rajutan berbentuk dengan warna lain yang menyerupai sebuah baozi dengan tanduk rusa. Lu Han menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat malu. "Aku sangat menyukainya._ You're the best, ma baozi _."_

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiahku?" tagih Minseok karena Lu Han tak kunjung memberikannya hadiah seperti yang tahun-tahun lalu mereka lakukan._

 _Lu Han lagi-lagi tersenyum, kekasih manisnya ini juga sangat tidak sabaran ternyata. Ia mengambil sesuatu pada kantong mantelnya yang ternyata adalah dua buah kertas lalu ia memberikan salah satu kertas itu pada Minseok yang memberikan tatapan heran dan bingung kearahnya._

 _"_ _Apa ini…," suara Minseok menjadi sangat pelan pada kata terakhirnya, kedua matanya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya saat membaca tulisan yang terpampang pada kertas yang Lu Han berikan. Kertas itu bukan kertas kosong biasa, itu adalah sebuah tiket. Tiket pesawat dari Seoul menuju Pulau Jeju. "Lu Han…,_ are u serius _?"_

 _"_ Of course. Let's have some vacation, just two of us _."Lu Han kembali memeluk Minseok dari samping._

 _Minseok tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk terukir diwajahnya, lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk Lu Han sambil mengatakan terima kasih sebanyak yang dibisanya. Hadiah ini, terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Ayolah, liburan gratis di Pulau Jeju? Dan lagi, hanya berdua dengan sang terkasih. Orang bodoh mana yang mungkin menolak itu semua? Lu Han membalas pelukan Minseok sambil tersenyum lebar, sesekali ia mengecup helaian rambut Minseok yang mengelitiki pipinya._

 _Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa sangat senang selain melihat Minseok senang karenanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—seok! Kim Minseok!"

Minseok tersentak dari lamunannya—ia menatap kesekeliling, hampir semua orang yang ada di kelas menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan heran kecuali Profesor Ahn yang terlihat sangat tidak senang. Dengan sedikit ragu Minseok menunjukkan seulas senyuman canggung, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang malah melamun disaat Profesor Ahn tengah menjelaskan materi. Ini tidak baik dan sekarang Minseok bisa merasakan warna kulitnya semakin pucat karena takut Profesor Ahn akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Jika kamu tidak suka materi ini, Minseok- _ssi_. Kamu bisa pergi," kata Profesor Ahn dengan dingin.

"B-Bukan begitu, Profesor Ahn. _Mianhamnida_." Minseok menunduk, berharap semoga Profesor Ahn tidak akan mengusirnya dari kelas.

"Hah…," Profesor Ahn menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah. Jika aku mendapati kamu kembali melamun, maka akan akan mengeluarkanmu."

" _Ye_ , terima kasih Profesor Ahn."

Profesor Ahn baru kembali melanjutkan penjelasan materinya begitu Minseok terlihat benar-benar akan memperhatikan kali ini. Minseok langsung menghela napas lega karena ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Profesor Ahn sama sekali tidak memarahinya atau mengusirnya mengingat dosennya yang satu ini memang dikenal sangat tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah. Tidak ingin kembali ditegur, Minseok berusaha sefokus mungkin untuk meresap semua materi yang tengah dijelasnya. Sedikitnya Minseok bersyukur karena materi yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Profesor Ahn saat ini sudah pernah ia pelajari tiga hari lalu saat memiliki waktu luang—yang bisanya dirinya habiskan untuk merenung dan menangis.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya hanya itu materi yang saya sampaikan hari ini," kata Profesor Ahn sambil melihat jam tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya lalu merapikan beberapa buku dan lembaran kertas dibawanya. "Hari ini kita lebih cepat beberapa menit. Tolong materi tadi kembali dipelajari karena lusa saya akan memberikan kalian tugas tertulis tentang materi hari ini."

"Baik, Profesor Ahn." Semua mahasiswa disana menjawab dengan serempak sebelum sibuk membereskan buku-buku mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat siang," kata Profesor Ahn sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Beberapa mahasiswa pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kelas mereka yang berikutnya atau sekedar mencari udara segar lalu pulang bagi yang tidak memiliki kelas lagi setelah ini. Minseok masih bertahan di tempat duduknya, membereskan semua buku-buku serta barang-barangnya yang diatas meja dengan rapi dan teratur—tidak boleh ada yang kurang atau tertinggal nantinya mengingat ia masih memiliki satu kelas lagi setelah ini. Merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, Minseok menutup tasnya lalu mengambil handphonenya yang ada dikantong jaketnya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa selama kelas berlangsung tadi tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan penting. Baru saja ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, seseorang menahan tangannya.

Minseok lupa, ia benar-benar lupa bahwa seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk disebelahnya itu… Lu Han.

"Minseok- _ah_ ," panggil Lu Han begitu Minseok menoleh dan memberikan tatapan terkejut kearahnya.

"…" Mendadak Minseok kehilangan pita suaranya dan kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Lu Han baru saja memanggil namanya, dengan suffix '- _ah'_ seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya, seperti saat mereka masih berhubungan dekat. Minseok bisa merasakan air mata mungkin akan jatuh membasahi pipinya dalam hitungan detik, kenapa Lu Han seperti ini? Kenapa Lu Han harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama persis seperti yang sering dia lakukan saat mereka masih terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak tertulis dulu?

Kenapa?!

Sadar bahwa Minseok hanya akan diam, Lu Han memilih untuk langsung bertanya, "Minseok- _ah_ , kenapa kamu menjauhiku?"

Apakah Lu Han benar-benar ingin melihat Minseok menangis dihadapannya? Ayolah, jika mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa—dalam pikiran Minseok, untuk apa mereka masih saling berdekatan dan menempel seperti lem? Minseok benar-benar ingin meneriaki Lu Han, tapi sekarang ia malah sibuk mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Min—"

Suara bel untuk jam istirahat berbunyi dan Minseok memanfaatkan hal itu dengan sangat cepat, ia langsung melepaskan tangan Lu Han yang menahannya lalu berlari keluar kelas tanpa melihat keadaaan sambil menutup separuh wajahnya—air matanya sudah berjatuhan. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas karena mereka sudah sangat khawatir dengan dirinya pun dilalui begitu saja. Baekhyun dan Junmyeon saling berpandangan lalu menatap Minseok yang sudah berlari menjauh, sebenarnya mereka ingin mengejar _hyung_ mereka itu tapi sosok yang saat ini sudah berada diambang pintu dan terlihat buru-buru lebih menarik untuk ditahan agar tidak lari seperti Minseok.

"Ah, kalian ada disini Baekhyun, Junmyeon?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. " _Annyeong_ Lu Han- _hyung_!" sapanya dengan nada ceria.

"Keberatan jika kami menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, _hyung_?" sambung Junmyeon yang ikut-ikutan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi…, aku…" Lu Han menghela napas frustasi saat ia sudah tidak bisa melihat sosok Minseok dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hanya sebentar kok, _hyung_." Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyuman dan nada cerianya.

"Sedikit introgasi kecil tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Junmyeon tenang.

"Apa?"

Setelah itu bisa dibilang untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han merasakan apa yang disebut orang-orang sebagai 'penculikan'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :  
**

Eeakk! _Flashback_ nya bikin bapeeerr~ ㅠㅠ. _Okay, see you next time guys! Love you all!_ *kabur sebelum didemo _readers_ karena baru _update_ sekarang*. _Btw_ , makasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua readers apalagi yang udah me-review, follow, dan favorite fanfic ini!

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Crybaby_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Part VII_**

 ** _._**

Disinilah Lu Han, tepatnya di ruang rapat organisasi mahasiswa. Dirinya tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya bisa mengunakan ruang rapat ini dengan sangat mudah mengingat ada nama Junmyeon dalam kata 'kawan-kawan' tadi. Lu Han tidak terlalu menyukai ini, dimana kesembilan _dongsaeng_ nya memberikan tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Berlebihan dan hiperbola memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan laki-laki yang lahir di Beijing itu.

"Jadi, mau kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun pada kawan-kawannya yang masih sibuk memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Lu Han yang saat ini tengah duduk manis dihadapan mereka disebrang meja yang menjadi sekat diantara mereka.

"Ini jadi terlalu rumit," kata Jongdae yang terlihat bingung harus mulai dari mana. "Setelah melihatnya semuanya jadi rumit."

"Dan, _for goodness_! _He is here_! Tersangka utama kita akhirnya disini! Kita punya terlalu banyak pertanyaan!" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepuasannya karena berhasil melihat Lu Han yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapan mereka dan mereka bisa mengintrograsi _hyung_ itu sepuasnya.

"Teh, _hyung_?" tawar Kyungsoo yang tadi pergi sebentar untuk membuatkan teh dan meletakan secangkir teh yang dibuatnya pada meja dihadapan Lu Han.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan ruang rapat organisasi mahasiswa mempunyai tempat untuk membuat teh yang selalu bisa Kyungsoo temukan?

"Ah, _gumawo_ ," kata Lu Han singkat, ia masih tidak suka situasi seperti ini.

"Apa maksud kalian membawanya kemari?" tanya Yifan yang menatap Baekhyun dan Junmyeon secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja mengintrograsinya, seperti kata Chanyeol kita punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya," jelas Junmyeon dengan lancar.

"Lalu apa yang mau kita tanyakan?" tanya Yifan lagi dan kedua matanya mendapati Lu Han yang malah asik menikmati teh buatan Kyungsoo.

"Tergantung. Ingin dengan cara basa-basi atau _to the point_?" kata Jongin yang menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Lu Han agar mendapatkan secangkir teh juga dari Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Sehun- _ie_. Kalian tidak mengajaknya?" tanya Lu Han sambil memakan satu buah _cookie_ yang dibawa oleh Yixing.

"Itu karena kemarin kami sudah menanyainya," jawab Yixing yang juga memakan _cookie_ nya.

"Oh, kalian sedang bermain permainan baru agar tidak terlalu stress saat menghadapi ujian minggu ini?" Lu Han malah asik memasukan beberapa _cookie_ kedalam mulutnya dan memakannya.

"Ujian?" ulang Baekhyun sebelum ekspresi wajahnya menggelap. "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA LUPA?! ARGHHH!" teriaknya sambil berlarian didalam ruangan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai menuangkan teh buatannya untuk gelas yang kesepuluh, dia memberikan tehnya untuk semua orang diruangan itu.

"Abaikan saja," sahut Jongin yang masa bodoh dan ikut memakan cookie.

"Hei-hei, kita disini ingin mengintrograsi. Bukan minum teh, apa-apaan kalian ini?" tegur Junmyeon saat menyadari orang-orang yang menemani Lu Han memakan _cookie_ sambil meminum teh semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah. Kita ulang," kata Chanyeol lalu berdehem pelan. "Tersangka utama dari kasus yang telah kita selidiki, Tuan Lu Han sudah ada dihadapan kita. Jadi, silahkan para penyidik untuk bertanya kepada tersangka."

"Si—"

"Aku mohon _to the point_ , tidak perlu banyak tanya hal tidak penting seperti nama, tempat lahir, nomor KTP, dan sebagainya. Kita bukan sedang main film." Yifan menyela Jongdae yang baru saja ingin bertanya.

"Luhan- _hyung_ , apakah benar anda menjalin hubungan dengan saudara Kim Minseok?" tanya Zitao—yang diperintah Chanyeol—dengan nada pembawa acara berita gossip yang sering ada di televisi swasta.

"Ngomongnya biasa aja, Tao," tegur Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok karena cara Zitao bertanya yang mendadak _alay_.

"Iya, aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan Minseok- _ah_. Bukannya kalian semua sudah tahu, itu?" jawab Lu Han dengan tenang, lagian dia memang jujur.

"Memang benar kami tahu, tapi kami tidak tahu kapan hubungan kalian berakhir. Jadi bisa katakan bagaimana bisa hubungan kalian yang telah terjalin selama tiga tahun mendadak kandas ditengah jalan?" Zitao yang bertanya kembali—masih dengan nada yang sama. Kenapa mendadak laki-laki panda itu bisa bicara masuk akal? Terima kasih pada teks yang sudah disedikan Baekhyun sejak jauh-jauh hari yang berisikan _list_ pertanyaan untuk Lu Han.

"Hah?" Lu Han melonggo, tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Zitao.

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak putus," kata Yifan tenang.

"Putus?" Lu Han menatap Yifan heran. "Siapa yang putus? Dan lagi aku tidak paham dengan pertanyaan kalian tadi. Maksud kalian itu apa?"

BRAK!

"CUKUP!" teriak Baekhyun karena sepertinya memukul meja saja tidak cukup. "Cepat katakan bagaimana bisa kamu dan Minseok- _hyung_ putus!?"

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Byun? Aku dan Minseok- _ah_ tidak pernah putus—tidak akan pernah. Kalau pun kami putus itu dipastikan karena kami sudah menikah dan secara sah menjadi suami-'istri'," jelas Lu Han dengan santai tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Baekhyun dan Junmyeon—eh?

"KENAPA DIA BISA BERPIKIRAN SE- _SO SWEET_ INI?!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, karena sebagai seorang _namja_ dia tidak pernah berpikiran se- _gentle_ dan se- _so sweet_ itu dalam menjalin hubungan.

"Ehem…, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan," kata Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya Yifan yang tidak peka, dia memang selalu begitu.

"Kalian seperti ingin melamar seseorang dan menikah," sahut Yixing blak-blakan dan tidak lihat suasana, tidak mengejutkan. Yixing memang gitu orangnya.

"Aku rasa intrograsi ini tidak akan cepat selesai," kata Kyungsoo sambil meminum tehnya, melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang berisik seperti ini ternyata juga membuatnya haus.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian beranggapan aku dan Minseok- _ah_ putus?" tanya Lu Han heran, jangan bilang bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya ini mengharapkan itu terjadi.

"Itu karena Minseok- _ah_ berpikir kalian putus," jawab Jongin dengan santai.

" _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran seperti itu?" Lu Han kembali pertanyaan, dia benar-benar heran.

"Karena itu, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. "Itu yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu, _hyung_. Apalagi seminggu ini kamu tiba-tiba menghilang dari universitas, sulit sekali untuk menemukanmu."

Lu Han mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, itu karena aku sedang dalam masa KKN di Busan."

"KKN?!"

Lu Han mengangguk.

"Tapi kamu juga tidak bisa dihubungi, _hyung_!"

" _Handphone_ ku hilang saat aku berada didalam _subway_ —mungkin terjatuh, dan karena aku belajar mandiri aku tidak meminta uang pada orang tuaku. Jadi setelah pulang dari Busan aku baru membeli _handphone_ baru dengan uang yang aku dapat _part-time_."

"Jadi selama ini kalian benar-benar tidak putus?!"

"Kami memang tidak putus," jawab Lu Han tenang lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Minseok- _ah_ bisa sampai berpikiran kami putus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari itu Minseok benar-benar senang, entah apa yang membuatnya senang. Tapi sekotak bekal yang ada diantara kedua telapak tangannya itu bisa jadi adalah alasan yang membuatnya terlihat begitu senang hari ini. Senyuman yang menerkah diwajah manisnya terus membuat orang-orang dikoridor yang dilaluinya memberikan tatapan heran serta penasaran, beberapa juga ikut tersenyum seakan-akan senyuman kebahagian Minseok menular ke mereka._

 _Dengan langkah yang cukup besar—mengingat kedua kaki Minseok tidaklah sepanjang Yifan atau Chanyeol, Minseok terus berjalan dari koridor hingga akhirnya keluar dari gedung universitas. Seperti biasanya, kedua kaki Minseok akan membawanya pada halaman samping universitas—tepatnya tempat dimana biasanya ia habiskan berdua hanya bersama dengan sang kekasih hati._

 _"_ _Aku harus mengakhirinya."_

 _Repleks, Minseok langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu memilih bersembunyi sebelum dengan berani sedikit mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk tahu siapa gerangan seseorang yang bicara tadi. Dihadapannya terlihat sosok sang kekasih hati—Lu Han, dengan seseorang_ namja _bertubuh tinggi yang tidak bisa Minseok tebak siapa karena berdiri membelakanginya._

 _"_ Wae? _Aku rasa masih ada cara lain."_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa. Aku akan semakin sibuk, aku harus mengakhirinya atau aku akan melukai diriku sendiri atau bahkan dia juga nantinya. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab," jelas Lu Han yang semakin membuat Minseok tidak mengerti._

 _Mengakhiri apa?_

 _"_ _Ya sudahlah, terserah dirimu saja lah," Seseorang itu berkata seadanya._

 _"_ _Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti, ah…, ini benar-benar melelahkan." Lu Han menghela napas lalu mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"_

 _"_ _Hei, kamu itu pintar, Lu Han. Kamu akan menemukan caranya, lagian aku rasa hal itu cukup mudah untukmu."_

 _"_ _Yah, mudah untuk kukatakan jika tidak dihadapannya." Lu Han memberikan tatapan datar pada lawan bicaranya. "_ And, you know _? Sepertinya ini takdir, bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Minseok-_ ah _."_

 _Minseok tersentak sambil menutup mulutnya—menahan pekikannya karena terlalu kaget, apa kata Lu Han tadi?_

 _'_ _Meninggalkan Minseok-_ ah _?'_

 _Meninggalkan dirinya? Jadi, itu maksud dari kata 'mengakhiri' tadi? Lu Han ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin selama ini? Minseok bisa merasakan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa panas, bahkan kedua mata cantik itu sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca, mungkin dalam hitungan detik akan ada cairan bening yang keluar dengan mudah dari kedua mata itu. Minseok menunduk, menatap kotak bekal yang ada ditangannya—kotak bekal yang berisikan masakan buatannya. Padahal, hari ini ia berencana untuk makan siang bersama dengan Lu Han dan meminta kekasihnya itu mencicipi masakannya untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Tapi, sepertinya semuanya akan sia-sia jika Lu Han menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir._

 _Minseok menghapus airmatanya yang sudah mengalir dipipinya dengan sedikit kasar dan memilih pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa._

 _"_ _Hei, ada apa?" tanya lawan bicara Lu Han saat tiba-tiba laki-laki itu malah terlihat fokus dengan hal lain._

 _"_ _Ah, tidak. Tadi aku berpikir melihat Minseok-ah, tapi sepertinya salah orang," jawab Lu Han dan kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya._

 _"_ _Ya ya ya, kamu dan obsesi anehmu terhadap, Minseok." Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan._

 _"_ _Maaf jika itu menganggumu."_

 _"_ _Jadi, kamu akan tetap mengakhirinya?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa merepotkan kedua orang tuaku lebih dari ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan KKN lalu tak lama dari itu aku akan benar-benar berkerja, aku punya Minseok-_ ah _sebagai tanggung jawab. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku masih belum lepas dari bayang-bayang mereka." Lu Han tersenyum miring._

 _"_ _Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah kamu mengakhirinya? Meski aku yakin, setelah kamu lulus posisi luar biasa pada perusahaan ayahmu sudah menantimu, Han."_

 _"_ _Aku akan mulai dari awal, bahkan jika ayahku benar-benar menawarkan hal itu aku akan tetap mulai dari awal. Jangan panggil aku Lu Han jika aku tidak bisa memulainya dari awal. Aku ingin membuat Minseok-ah terkesan. Aku ada kelas setelah ini, aku duluan."Lu Han menjawab dengan santai lalu melangkah pergi setelah menepuk pelan bahu lawan bicaranya itu._

 _"_ _Dasar, kenapa dia suka sekali mengatakan suatu hal kecil dengan kalimat berbelit-belit yang sulit dimengerti, sih?" Lawan bicara Lu Han itu berbalik dan menatap sosok Lu Han yang sudah masuk kedalam gedung universitas sebelum secara tiba-tiba ia bersin dan memilih untuk melepas masker yang sejak tadi menempel diwajahnya. "Aish! Flu sialan, suaraku jadi terdengar lebih berat dan aneh."_

 _"_ _Yifan-_ hyung _, sedang apa kamu berdiri disini seperti orang aneh?" sapa Sehun—yang juga bisa dibilang menghina secara tersirat—pada Yifan yang tengah mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu._

 _"_ _Bukan urusanmu." Lawan bicara Lu Han tadi—yang ternyata adalah Yifan—memilih segera pergi dari pada menghadapi Sehun disaat moodnya benar-benar buruk._

 _"_ Yaaa _! Yifan-_ hyung _!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu ada disana Yifan- _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari sudut pandang Lu Han yang baru saja selesai.

Yifan terlihat kikuk. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari itu aku bicara dengan Lu Han, aku hanya ingat hari ini sepupu rusa jadi-jadian ini menyebutku 'orang aneh' secara tersirat," jelasnya membela diri.

"Sepertinya, seseorang yang Lu Han- _hyung_ kira Minseok- _hyung_ itu memang benar." Chanyeol mengomentari cerita Lu Han.

"Lagian menurutku memang cuma itu yang bisa menjadi penjelasan paling logis kenapa Minseok- _ah_ mengira kami putus," kata Lu Han sambil menghela napas—dia harus bertemu dengan Minseok segera dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena mengunakan bahasa yang berbelit-belit," sahut Yifan ketus.

"Diamlah, _hyung_! Padahal akan lebih mudah jika kamu saja yang menceritakannya sejak awal pada kami," jelas Jongdae dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yifan.

"Jadi kita tidak perlu menculik Lu Han-hyung seperti ini," sambung Baekhyun yang juga memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yifan.

" _Yaaa_! Itu bukan salahku jika aku melupakannya!" seru Yifan tidak terima.

"Tapi, kenapa Minseok- _hyung_ tidak melakukan KKN?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Minseok- _hyung_ kan KKN di sekitar Seoul saja dan itu pun mulai dari sore hingga malam, jika kita tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dia memang terlihat seperti tidak melakukan KKN," jelas Junmyeon dengan sabar pada Yixing yang tidak peka dengan sekitar—padahal mereka semua disana kecuali Yixing sudah mengetahui hal itu dari jauh-jauh hari, mereka hanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang KKN milik Lu Han.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Minseok- _ah_ , sudah seminggu aku tidak menghubunginya dan begitu rindu tapi sekarang dia malah menganggap kami berakhir. Aku rasa aku akan mati jika dia menjauhiku seperti ini," jelas Lu Han yang baru saja ingin berdiri dari duduknya tapi ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Melihatmu saja Minseok-hyung akan langsung berlinang air mata dan lari, _hyung_ ," sahut Jongin yang langsung disetujui oleh delapan orang disana yang merupakan anggota organisasi tidak jelas.

"Itu benar. Untuk saat ini biarkan kami saja yang menjelaskannya lebih dulu pada Minseok- _hyung_ lalu saat semuanya sudah jelas barulah Lu Han- _hyung_ bicara padanya," kata Junmyeon dengan bijak.

Lu Han menghela napas pasrah, membenarkan perkataan Jongin dan memilih setuju dengan usulan dari Junmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _I know_ , gaya bahasaku berubah dan susunan kataku tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit rumit. Lalu, apakah ada yang menyadari bahwa pada part ini menyatakan secara tersirat bahwa fict selingan malah lebih panjang dari fict yang buat seriusan. Oh iya, masalah KKN aku cuma ngarang (?) karena tidak punya refensi dan aku juga belum kuliah jadi belum tahu-menahu tentang KKN secara lebih lanjut. **Mohon maaf** jika disini (penjelasan(?)) KKN-nya terasa keluar jalur (atau apapun itu namanya) dan jangan dianggap terlalu serius, ya?

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 _ **Crybaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part VIII**_

 **.**

"Minseok- _hyung_!" panggil Baekhyun begitu ia menemukan Minseok yang tengah berlari kecil dilapangan.

Dengan kedua kaki pendek itu rasanyaㅡsedikitㅡtidak mungkin Minseok bisa berlari dengan langkah besar nan cepat meski saat duduk dibangku menengah atas, ia salah satu pemain terbaik di tim sepakbola sekolah sedangkah Lu Han adalah _captain_ nya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, meski langkahnya lebih besar dirinya tetap tidak bisa menangkap Minseok yang sudah melarikan diri darinya dan anggota organisasi lainnya sejak tadi pagi. Bayangkan saja, hampir seharian ini laki-laki yang bertubuh mungil yang hampir setara dengan Kyungsoo itu selalu berhasil melarikan diri. Minseok mungkin tidak berlari dengan cepat dan langkah yang besar tapi dirinya cukup gesit, itu sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memang benci olahraga dan lebih memilih untuk berlama-lama didalam kelas home economic daripada ikut lomba lari bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari dengan nafas yang hampir habis. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa nafasnya tidak habis-habis juga?!" serunya kesal dengan nafas putus-putus.

Minseok memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk terus berlari, sebenarnya nafasnya juga sudah terasa berat. Tapi kedua kakinya seakan-akan enggan untuk berhenti meski hanya sejenak, Minseok sendiri heran kenapa seharian ini ia menghindari semua dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Minseok langsung masuk kedalam lab sains begitu menyadari bahwa Baekhyunㅡyang mengejarnyaㅡsudah jauh berada dibelakang.

"Ya ampun, mereka semua kenapa sih? Tidak bisa ya, meninggalku sendirian sehari ini saja?" guman Minseok sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _hyung_...," sosok bayangan hitam tepat berada dibelakang Minseok.

"WAAAAAAA!"

Tak jauh dari lab sains tempat Minseok bersembunyi, terlihat sekelompok manusia-manusia berwajah rupawan yang begitu menawan meski kadang kelakuan mereka semua sukar dilawan alias sulit diterima akal. Mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara teriakan nyaring yang cukup membuat kedua telinga terasa berdengung menyakitkan.

"Itu suara Minseok- _hyung_!" seru Jongdae dengan semangat.

"Suaranya berasal dari lab sains!" sahut Chanyeol yang langsung berlari menuju lab sains.

Mereka semua langsung berlari, melalui Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai disana. Baekhyun menatap mereka semua dengan heran, lalu menahan Zitao yang kebetulan berada dibelakang kelompok _namja_ rupawan nan menawan yang tengh berlarian di koridor itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian menemukan Minseok- _hyung_ atau apa?" kata Baekhyun cepat dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Kami mendengar suara teriakan Minseok- _hyung_ tadi, kamu pasti juga mendengarnya, _hyung_ ," jelas Zitao.

"Ah, itu teriakan Minseok- _hyung_? Aku terlalu lelah berlari sampai tidak bisa mengenali suaranya," kata Baekhyun pelan. "Baiklah, darimana suaranya berasal?"

"Sepertinya dari lab sains."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan horror pada Zitao.

" _What's wrong_ , _hyung_?" Zitao memberikan tatapan heran. "Sudahlah, aku duluan, _hyung_ ," sambungnya lalu berlari menuju lab sains meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Ya ampun...," Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku baru saja lewat sana!" serunya dengan kesal sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya sebelum mulai kembali berlari mengejar yang lainnya menuju lab sains. "MINSEOK- _HYUNG_!"

Minseok menyentuh dada bagian kirinyaㅡtepatnya pada tempat dimana jantungnya berada, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat dikarenakan sosok laki-laki yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini alias Do Kyungsoo. Mereka masih berdiri tepat dibalik pintu lab sains. Melihat bahwa yang lebih tua terlihat begitu terkejut karena tindakannya tadi, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah.

" _Mian hyung_ , _neomu mianhaeyo_ ," kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Minseok dan menunjukkan cengiran kecil saat laki-laki yang lebih tua menatapnya.

"Ugh..., kalian semua benar-benar keterlaluan," desis Minseok dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian?" ulang Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung. "Ah, iya! Kami semuaㅡYifan- _hyung_ , Junmyeon- _hyung_ , Yixing- _hyung_ , Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, aku, Jongin- _ah_ , dan Sehun- _ah_ , benar?"

Minseok tertawa pelan, benar-benar terlihat manis. "Ya ampun, kamu tidak perlu mengabsen mereka semua satu persatu," katanya disela-sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Yah..., biarlah. Setidaknya mereka memang ikut berpartisipasi."

"Tapi kalian hari ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengejarku?"

" _Hyung_ sendiri yang tiba-tiba melarikan diri."

"Benar juga." Minseok mengiyakan dan tersenyum. "Padahal hari ini aku sedang ini sendirian."

"Akuㅡmaksudku kami, tidak akan membiarkan kamu sendirian," sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ya-ya-ya, _gumawo_ atas perhatiannya," kata Minseok dan duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada di lab di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk pada kursi disebelahnya. "Tapi, apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

"Aku diminta Prof. Han untuk membantu membersihkan lab sains," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Membantu? Kamu sendirian disini, kamu yang membersihkannya sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang membantu, yang lainnya sudah kembali kekelas atau pulang bagi yang sudah tidak ada kelas," jelasnya.

"Oh."

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah pintu lab saat mendengar suara langkah dari beberapa kaki milik seseorangㅡmungkin ada sekitar delapan orangㅡyang berlarian menuju kearah mereka.

BRAK!

Pintu lab sains dibuka dengan sangat kasar oleh seseorang.

"MINSEOK- _HYUNG_ KETEMU!"

Minseok tersentak, menatap Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum lembar kearah delapan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. "Dasar kalian ini."

Berlarian seperti permainan kejar-kejaran lalu berubah menjadi permainan petak umpet? Dasar anak-anak rupawan dalam kelompok tidak jelas yang selalu bertindak diluar akal sehat, tapi setidaknya mereka semua selalu berhasil membuat _hyung_ tersayang mereka tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **ㅇㅅㅇ**

 **.**

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, setelah berhasil menemukanㅡdan menangkapㅡMinseok dari perlarian panjang hingga memakan waktu sampai setengah hari. Lagi-lagi mereka semua kembali kehilangan jejak dari sosok laki-laki manis berpupi gembul ituㅡhanya karena mereka bilang ingin bicara tentang Lu Han. Minseok memang tidak menangis, tapi berlari dan mengejarnya itu lebih melelahkan daripada harus menghentikan tangisan _crybaby_ nya. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa dosa Baekhyun selama ini hingga harus di terpa cobaan seperti ini? Dia dan sahabat-sahabat yang melingkup _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya hanya ingin cerita kehidupan Minseok dan Lu Han bisa _happily ever after_ seperti di dongeng-dongeng.

Memangnya mengunakan _eyeliner_ berlebihan termasuk dosa hingga diberi cobaan seperti ini? Baekhyun kan hanya ingin kedua matanya yang agak minimalis terlihat lebih besar dan bercahaya sekaligus menawan.

"Bisa kita pergi makan siang dulu?" tanya Jongin yang terlihat sudah pasrah.

"Yeah..., itu ide yang bagus." Yifan setuju.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke _cafetaria_ ," kata Junmyeon yang mengajak semua sahabat-sahabatnya menuju _cafetaria_. Untung mereka berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Oh, _hyungdeul_. Duduklah disini!" seru Sehun yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja di _cafetaria_ begitu melihat sosok sembilan hyungnya memasuki tempat itu.

" _Hi_ , Sehun!" sapa Yixing yang langsung menghampiri dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada, begitu juga yang lainnya kecuali Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao yang pergi ke meja _counter_ untuk memesan.

"Ahh..., berikan aku minumanmu, Hun," kata Baekhyun yang merebut _bubble tea_ milik Sehun yang ada di atas meja.

" _Yaaa_!" seru Sehun tidak terima tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meminum _bubble tea_ nya. "Janji kamu harus menggantinya nanti."

"Aku lelah sekali." Jongdae meletakkannya kepadanya tepat diatas meja dengan wajah yang menghadap kesamping.

"Kamu kan memang selalu keㅡ" Sehun berhenti bicara saat ia melihat ekspresi kelelahan yang terpampang disemua wajah _hyungdeul_ nya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Bahkan, Junmyeon- _hyung_ juga?!"

"Kami bermain petak umpet," jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" Sehun memberikan tatapan heran lalu menatap Jongin yang tengah mengelap keringatnya. "Aku baru tahu kamu bisa juga kelelahan seperti ini, huh?" katanya pada Jongin.

"Aku hanya kurang olahraga saja akhir-akhir ini." Jongin menjawab tanpa menatap kearah teman sebayanya itu.

"Lalu akhirnya kamu main kejar-kejaran dengan kami semua yang mengejar Minseok- _hyung_." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan singkat Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian mengejar Minmin- _hyung_?" tanya Sehun yang semakin keheranan.

"Minmin- _hyung_? Uhh..., manis sekali," sahut Baekhyun yang kembali meletakkan gelas _bubble tea_ Sehun yang isinya tinggal seperempat.

"Terserah." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku akan mengantinya nanti, janji!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Aku akan membantu Junmyeon mengambil pesanan kita," kata Yifan yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku juga," kata Yixing dan pergi mengekori Yifan.

Sehun menatap kedua hyungnya itu lalu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Baekhyun. "Jadi, adakah yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Kami hanya main-main," jawab Jongdae yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menunjukkan cengiran.

"Jika kalian main-main maka harusnya ada Minseok- _hyung_ disini," sahut Sehun dingin.

"Alasan payah, Jongdae- _ya_ ," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Oh! Bukan 'Minmin- _hyung_ ', lagi?" seru Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan sedotan dari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku selama ini?!" teriak Sehun frustrasi.

"Makanan datang!" kata Zitao ceria dengan nampan berisikan makanan ditangannya.

"Kenapa Sehun- _ie_ berteriak?" tanya Junmyeon yang sudah meletakkan nampan ditangannya keatas meja.

"Pubertas," jawab Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun ngasal.

" _Yaaa_!" teriak Sehun yang semakin kesal dan frustrasi.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan tatapan datarnya. "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" katanya tenang.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo duduk dan mulai makan. Aku lapar," kata Yifan yang sudah duduk dan mulai memakan _burger_ nya dengan tenang.

"Tapi, hyuㅡ"

"Selamat makan!" kata Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun dengan nyaring yang sengaja untuk memotong perkataan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, kembali menatap _hyungdeul_ nya yang sudah mulai melahap makanan mereka masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Rahasia, Sehun tahu betul bahwa _hyungdeul_ nya kecuali Lu Han dan Minseok ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa? Kenapa dirinya tidak boleh tahu tapi Zitao dan Jongin bisa tahu dan ikut berpartipasi dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin terasa dipipinya, Sehun menoleh terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan segelas _bubble tea_ dingin ditangannya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, setidaknya _hyung_ nya ini selalu menepati janji yang dibuat dengannya.

Sekarang mungkin lebih baik jika Sehun segera menghabiskan makanannya sebelum mencari tahu rahasia itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Hello, my lovely readers_! /gombal kain lap rongsokan/

Aku minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang karena memang baru dapat waktu selingannya sekarang. Terlalu banyak jadwal praktikum yang memusingkan. Yah, curhat sedikit di A/N _it's okay_ lah. Untuk para readers yang nunggu **Haru Haru** update tolong mohon tetap ditunggu, ya! Masih tahap pengerjaan dengan _deadline_ yang selalu diundur-undur. _Jeongmal mianhae_! _I am like TT_ karena semua _deadline_ di dunia maya maupun dunia nyata ㅠㅠ.

 _See u next time_! _Thanks for reading_.

 _ **xoxo**_ ,

 _ **hunshine**_ _**delight**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 _ **Crybaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part IX**_

 **.**

Sehun sungguh heran, pemuda yang sering dijuluki Pangeran Es itu tidak heran karena tingkah _hyungdeul_ nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi _super weird_ dan lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Sehun heran dengan tingkah Minseok yang seakan-akan menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, Minseok pasti akan langsung segera melarikan diri bahkan sebelum Sehun bisa menyapanya. Rasa penasaran pun menghantui Sehun hingga membuatnya tidak fokus dengan kelasnya sejak pagi tadi, dia sangat yakin bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan ke- _absurd_ -an sepuluh _hyungdeul_ nya itu.

Oh Sehun yang malang karena baru menyadari keanehan Minseok. Tidakkah ia pernah mendengar rumor _Kim Minseok the Crybaby_ selama ini?

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Mark saat menemukan salah satu teman seangkatannya tengah melamun di cafetaria membuatnya memilih untuk duduk pada kursi kosong dihadapan Sehun.

"Ah, Mark...," Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memberikan tatapan selidik tiba-tiba pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Tunggu dulu...,"

"Hmm...?" Mark yang baru saja hendak memakan _kimbap_ nya terlihat bingung. "Kamu mau ini, _hyung_?" tawarnya hati-hati.

Meski mereka satu angkatan, Mark tetaplah lebih muda dua tahun dari Sehun karena dia sempat mengambil kelas akselerasi saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Sesuatu yang sempat membuat Sehun, Jongin, dan Zitao sebal karena merasa telah dikalahkan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dari mereka dalam hal pendidikan. Fakta bahwa Mark disenangi para dosen pun juga sukses membuat trio itu semakin kesal, mereka takut jika nanti Mark lebih dulu lulus sebelum mereka. Jika itu terjadi, mereka akan kehilangan harga diri mereka sebagai seorang _hyungㅡ_ meski itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pendidikan.

"Kamu kenal Minseok- _hyung_ , kan? Kalian dekat?" tanya Sehun masih dengan tatapan selidiknya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kami jarang berbincang karena Minseok- _hyung_ sedang sensitif dan lagi kami jarang bertemu atau berpapasan," jelas Mark sambil melanjutkan acara memakan _kimbap_ nya _._

"Sensitif? Sensitif bagaimana?"

"Hm...?" Mark terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Dia jadi sering sekali menangis."

"Hah?!" seru Sehun sambil menghentakkan tangannya pada meja yang sukses membuat Mark tersentak kaget hingga tersedak. "Menangis?!"

" _Yes_. Kris- _hyung_ yang bilang padaku, lagian sudah ada rumor tentang itu. Ah, bukan rumor lagi karena banyak saksi matanya," jelas Mark buru-buru sambil berusaha terus meminum banyak air karena ia merasa sesak akibat tersedak tadi. "tapi aku belum melihatnya secara langsung."

"Rumor apa?"

Mark yang sudah mulai merasa lebih baik langsung menatap Sehun heran, sedikit tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua itu sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar rumor alias berita yang sudah menyebar luas selama ini. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Minseok- _hyung_ _become crybaby_ karena diputuskan oleh Lu Han- _sunbaenim_."

Rasanya seseorang baru saja memukul kepala Sehun karena berita itu. Kemana dirinya selama ini sampai tidak tahu-menahu apapun?

Tunggu dulu, Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali karena baru benar-benar mencerna perkataan Mark.

Lu Han dan Minseok putus?

Lelucon konyol macam apa itu!?

Sama sekali tidak lucu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minseok- _hyung_...," Baekhyung merengek-rengek pada Minseok sejak tadi dan tentu saja rengekkannya itu diacuhkan oleh yang lebih tua.

Minseok masih asik dengan handphonenya sambil menunggu jam kelasnya yang selanjutnya, mengabaikan sepenuhnya Baekhyun yang menatapnya memelas seperti anak anjing minta dipungut. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, kedua telinga Minseok sejak tadi dipasangi _earphone_ agar tidak terganggu dengan rengekkan menyedihkan yang berasal dari pemuda dihadapannya itu. Baekhyung menghela napas kesal dan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan serba salah sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo datang dengan membawakan sekaleng soda untuknya dan kopi untuk Minseok.

"Min- _hyung_...," Baekhyun masih berusaha mendapatkan atensi dari yang lebih tua.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil ikut menatap Minseok meski tatapannya terlihat datar. Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Kim Minseok adalah manusia yang lembut dan tidak akan bisa mengacuhkan atau mendinginkan orang lain dalam waktu lama. Terlihat bahwa ekspresi datar Minseok mulai berubah risih, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam-diam melakukan _high-five_ dibawah meja. Minseok menghela napas pelan, menatap kedua dongsaeng dihadapannya secara bergantian, dan melepaskan kedua earphonenya lalu terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya sejak kemarin ingin kalian katakan padaku?"

"Pertama-tama, kamu harus janji tidak akan kabur dulu seperti yang sebelumnya," kata Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Kabur?"

"Begitu mendengar nama Lu Han- _hyung_ ," jelas Kyungsoo yang segera menarik tangan Minseok begitu yang lebih tua melakukan sedikit pergerakan mencurigakan seperti hendak melarikan diri.

"Bisa kita bicarakan nanti?" kali ini Minseok yang merengek.

"Setelah hampir satu minggu _hyung_ kabur dan akhirnya kami mendapatkanmu, _hyung_ masih ingin men- _delay_ lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

Ayolah, salah paham ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tidak akan membiarkannya tentu saja." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri. "Jadi, berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan kabur, Minseok- _hyung_."

"Uhh...," Minseok meringis pelan, terlihat jelas bahwa pikirannya tengah saling beradu saat ini.

" _Hyung_...," Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya, ini adalah cara paling ampuh karena dia adalah adik tersayang Minseok.

"B-baiklah," kata Minseok dengan ragu.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melakukan _high-five_ diam-diam dibawah meja. Bahkan mereka juga tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar penuh rasa kemenangan yang ada di wajah mereka, Minseok mau tidak mau mulai merasa bahwa pilihannya untuk setuju adalah sesuatu kesalahan yang berujung penyesalan.

"Pertama kamu harus menjauhkan semua pikiran negatif di kepalamu yang manis itu, _hyung_. Penuhi lah dengan dongeng-dongeng _happy ending_ yang begitu romantis," jelas Baekhyun yang seakan-akan hendak menghipnotis anak perempuan berumur lima tahun.

"Uhh...," Minseok menatap risih kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dirinya tidak akan bisa kabur.

"Ada beberapa hal yang akan kami sampaikan," tambah Kyungsoo. "tapi karena kami takut kamu akan kaget, maka kami akan mengatakannya satu per satu."

"Baiklah." Minseok sudah dalam kondisi menyerah secara menyedihkan meski sebenarnya dalam sudut pandang orang-orang dirinya terlihat seperti hamster kecil yang dicegat dua anjing besar.

"Berita Sehun dan Lu Han berpacaran itu tidak benar."

"Sehun itu sepupu Lu Han, ingat?"

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat.

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note :** Akhirnya secara perlahan-lahan Minseok mulai menemukan pencerahan. Jujur, rasanya fanfic ini benar-benar selingan absurd nan ambigu. Untungnya sih masih punya plot (yang gaje) ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Lagi dapat semangat nulis gara-gara abang Lu Haen tercinta yang sekarang pacaran sama eneng Xiao _(I am already so done with you, Lu Haen_!). Aku kok jadi seperti anak-anak labil yang suka mengungkit-ungit apa yang sudah lalu :v

 _ **thanks for reading, see you next time!**_  
 _ **I always love our lovely Kim Minseok and you all!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_  
 _ **hunshine delight**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 _ **Crybaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part X**_

 **.**

Kim Minseok duduk termenung sambil memakan _cheese cake_ nya dengan sangat lambat, benar-benar seperti menonton film _slow motion_ secara langsung. Begitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya Lu Han dan Sehun tidak menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial mengingat mereka memiliki hubungan keluarga, Kim Seokjinㅡteman seangkatannya yang juga saat itu memiliki jam kelas yang samaㅡmenariknya karena dosen mereka mendadak mengumumkan bahwa kelas dimulai satu jam lebih cepat. Sebenarnya, Minseok sangat berterima kasih pada Seokjin mengingat ia terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai tidak menyadari terdapat pesan masuk pada _groupchat_ kelasnya. Sudah lima jam berlalu sejak Minseok akhirnya ingat bahwa Lu Han dan Sehun itu bersepupu, jika di ingat lagi Minseok merasa sikapnya selama ini sungguh konyol dan memalukan.

Saat ini Minseok berada disebuah _cafe_ yang ada tidak jauh dari kampusnya, menunggu Baekhyun dan Kyungsooㅡyang sedang menghadiri kelasㅡuntuk kembali melanjutkan pernyataan mereka. Tiba-tiba Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar merasa konyol selama ini telah karena mengalami yang namanya cemburu buta. Meskipun begitu pikiran bahwa dirinya telah putus dengan Lu Han masih tetap berputar-putar dikepala cantiknya, jadi dia merasa lebih konyol lagi karena telah cemburu pada seseorang yang sudah bukan ' _siapa-siapa_ 'nya lagi.

"Minseok- _hyung_?"

"Uh?" Minseok mendongak, memberikan tatapan polos pada Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan segelas _bubble tea_ ditangan.

Sehun secara perlahan menunjukkan senyuman canggung lalu dengan ragu-ragu bertanya, "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Oh, uh..., tentu saja," jawab Minseok yang juga sama-sama merasa canggung.

Hampir semua orang di Xiao University mengetahui bahwa Minseok memang menjauhi Sehun akhir-akhir ini, sejak fakta bahwa _Kim Minseok the Crybaby_ menyebar hampir semua orang menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pusat perhatian yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Kemana pun dan dimana pun Minseok berada akan selalu ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi, termasuk kesembilan _dongsaeng_ nya yang juga akhir-akhir ini menjadi _stalker_ sejatinyaㅡwalaupun begitu mereka terlalu gengsi disebut _stalker_ dan lebih memilih untuk disebut intel. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan datar saat Baekhyun bersama Jongdae dan Chanyeol bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah intel bukan _stalker_.

Konyolnya, sejak kapan ada intel yang mengaku-aku dihadapan publik?

Lagian _stalker_ macam apa yang mengaku bahwa dirinya seorang _stalker_?

"Kamu mau ini, Sehun?" Minseok menawarkan _cheese cake_ nya yang tinggal setengah, berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung yang ada diantara mereka.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_ ," tolak Sehun dengan halus yang semakin membuat suasana canggung disekitar mereka semakin membesar.

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk diam dan sibuk dengan makanan ataupun minuman masing-masing yang ada dihadapannya, ada kalanya Minseok mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik Sehun yang tengah memainkan _handphone_ dengan tingkah kaku. Terlihat sekali Sehun berusaha untuk terlihat biasa, tapi pergerakkan jari tangannya pada layar _handphone_ itu sungguh terlihat begitu kaku. Minseok selesai menghabiskan _cheese cake_ nya dan meminum _Iced Americano_ nya dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat ia memakan kuenyaㅡ _slow motion live version_.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang membuatmu putus dengan Lu Han- _hyung_ putus?"

Hampir.

Hampir saja Minseok menyeburkan _Iced Americano_ yang ada didalam mulutnya, dengan susah payah ia berusaha mendorong masuk cairan itu kedalam tenggorokannya. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelapkannya langsung pada bibir Minseok yang sedikit kotor karena sisa _Iced Americano_ yang keluarㅡbukan sebuah tindakan mengoda tapi itu memang sebuah kebiasaan. Minseok yang menerima perlakuan itu pun hanya diam dan mempersilahkan tangan Sehun dengan tisu yang bergerak mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya, ini memang sebuah kebiasaan lama yang sulit hilang.

"Kamu kurang hati-hati, _hyung_... Bagaimana kalau sampai tersedak?" tegur Sehun yang sudah menjauhkan tisu dari bibir Minseok, melipatkan sedikit dan meletakkannya disamping _bubble tea_ nyaㅡakan dibuangnya saat ia keluar dari _cafe_ itu nanti.

"Ah! Maaf!" seru Minseok yang menyadari tindakan tidak canggung diantara mereka.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Lagipula kenapa kita jadi canggung begini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih, padahal dulu ia adalah _dongsaeng_ tersayang Minseokㅡmeski kadang menyebalkanㅡsetelah Kyungsoo. Tapi setidaknya posisi Sehun berada jauh diatas dibandingkan Jongin dan Zitao.

Dasar _maknae_ haus kasih sayang.

Ada baiknya jika Sehun ikut biro jodoh aja.

"Jadi, ehem..., kenapa kalian putus?"

Minseok memainkan jemari mungilnya diatas meja lalu menatap Sehun ragu-ragu dengan mata berkaca-kacaㅡpadahal Minseok pikir sekarang ia sudah bisa menahan air matanya, "D-Dia ya-yang memutuskanku, _hiks_."

"Hah?"

Tangisan Minseok tumpah, seperti air terjun yang begitu deras.

"Eh? EH? MINSEOK- _HYUNG_ , _DON'T CRY PLEASE_!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan rasa panik dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia mendapati Minseok menangis sangat kencang bagai bayi, _crybaby_. Masalahnya, Sehun belum terlalu berpengalaman untuk menghadapi Minseok yang sedang dalam tampilan _crybaby_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han tidak tahan lagi, hingga saat ini ia masih belum dalam kondisi hubungan yang baik dengan Minseok. Bahkan seakan-akan dunia tidak pernah mendukungnya, seharian ini dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Padahal Lu Han yakin sekali harusnya sang kekasih berada di kampus hari ini karena memiliki kelasㅡLu Han hapal dengan jelas jadwal kelas Minseokㅡdan dia juga sempat berjumpa dengan Seokjin yang dia ingat sebagai salah satu teman satu kelas Minseok, tapi dia tetap tidak berhasil menemukan sosok manis seperti anak kucing itu di kawasan universitas.

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah ini semua karena dia sering sekali menghina Yifan sebagai salah satu manusia dari kaum _jomblo_?

Tidakkah Lu Han pernah berpikir bahwa sedikit kesalahpahaman yang ada diantara dirinya dan Minseok ini bisa membuatnya menjadi anggota baru para kaum _jomblo_?

Dua sosok manusia tidak asing mengingat mereka bukan _alien_ terlihat tengah berlari melewati halaman luas Xiao Universitas, Lu Han mengenali mereka sebagai Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo segera mengejar mereka. Jika dia tidak bisa menemukan Minseok dengan sendirinya maka dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bertanya pada seseorang, tapi bagaimana jika bertanya pada seseorang tidak membuahkan hasil?

Maka ada baiknya dia bertanya pada dua _dongsaeng_ yang hampir seratus persen selalu mengetahui dimana Minseok berada, lagian bukankah mereka akhir-akhir ini menjadi _stalker_ Minseok?

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Lu Han mendengar berita ini dengan cepat, tapi sangat lambat saat mendengar gosip dirinya dan Minseok putus hubungan.

Heran adalah yang dirasakan Lu Han saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuju sebuah _cafe_ sederhana didekat universitas, Lu Han melambatkan langkah kakinya. Sedikit ragu jika ia bisa menemukan Minseok disana, tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti dua _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan masuk kedalam _cafe_. Hal pertama yang didengarnya saat masuk adalah teriakan Baekhyun disambung dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi disana.

" _YAAA_! OH SEHUN! KAMU APAKAN MINSEOK- _HYUNG_?!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SAMPAI MINSEOK- _HYUNG_ MENANGIS SEPERTI INI?!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! SUNGGUH TIDAK TAHU!"

"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBANTUKU MENGHENTIKAN TANGISAN INI!"

"AKU JUGA SEDANG BERUSAHA MENGHENTIKANNYA, KYUNGSOO!"

Lu Han terdiam didepan pintu dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong, sedangkan Minseok yang mulai kesal karena para _dongsaeng_ nya masih asik berteriak disekitarnya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" teriak Minseok meski suaranya sedikit terdengar tertahan karena habis menangis hingga cegukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note :** _Who is XiuHan? I just know XiuHun :v_

Bercanda kok, cuma bercanda :D

Aku masih kesel aja jadi sampai kebawa-bawa kesini meski _moment_ XiuHun nya gitu-gitu aja, bahkan sempat terbesit dipikiranku untuk membuat Lu Han menjadi anggota kaum _jomblo_ di ff ini, huahahahahaha *ketawa jahat* (tolong jangan serang saya). Tapi tenang, aku enggak sejahat itu. _Genre_ fanfic ini bukan _hurt/comfort_ kok, jadi hubungan XiuHan bakal baik-baik aja disini ;)

 _ **thanks for reading**_  
 _ **see you next time guys, love ya!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_  
 _ **hunshine delight**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 _ **Crybaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part XI**_

 **.**

Meski memiliki ekspresi wajah tenang dengan bumbu cantikㅡyang juga tampan menawan layaknya pangeran yang keluar dari buku komik ber _genre shoujo_ ㅡdan sifat pendiam, Lu Han tetaplah laki-laki sejati yang sangat tegas saat dihadapkan suatu masalah. Oleh karena itu, sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki yang memiliki sifat lebih dominan dibandingkan Baekhyun dan Sehunㅡkarena Kyungsoo dan Minseok bersifat submisif, ia mengambil alih keadaan untuk menenangkan ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang membuat keributan hingga menyebabkan teriakan emas Minseok menggelegar di dalam _cafe_ itu. Lu Han berdiri didepan meja, dikedua sisi meja di isi oleh Minseok yang kembali terisak-isak dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghapus semua air mata itu disisi kanan dan disisi kiri terdapat Sehun dengan Baekhyun yang saling membuang muka karena masih kesal satu sama lain.

Lu Han menghela napas dengan lemah, dia telah memutuskan bahwa dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas keributan ini dan dia juga sudah meminta maaf pada _manager cafe_ tadi. Untungnya mereka tidak sampai di usir keluar dari sana dan keadaan _cafe_ yang tidak terlalu ramai juga menjadi alasan bahwa keributan yang mereka perbuat masih masuk dalam tipe keributan kecil yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang putus cintaㅡkeributan _level childish_ yang menarik untuk dijadikan tontonan. Lu Han menatap lembut serta sayang pada Minseok yang kembali menunduk dengan suara isakan yang terdengar, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat belahan jiwanya itu menangis seperti ini. Dengan lembut Lu Han menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang tisu untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

"Hey...," panggil Lu Han sambil berjongkok disamping Minseok lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya sambil mengeser posisi tubuh Minseok agar tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Lu Han ragu-raguㅡtakut jika air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Lu Han lembut, ibu jarinya menyeka air mata yang membentuk anak sungai di wajah manis Minseok dengan lembut.

Ketiga _dongsaeng_ mereka yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap adegan itu sambil menahan napas dan perasaan was-was yang menghampiri di hati.

"Jahat..., _hiks_." Satu kata keluar dari bibir Minseok di ikuti isakan kecil. Kedua matanya terlihat begitu sayu, mungkin terlalu lelah karena menangis.

"Siapa yang jahat?" tanya Lu Han hati-hati, tidak sedikit pun tatapan matanya lepas dari sosok manis dihadapannya ini. Bahkan sekarang tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan kanan Minseok dengan sangat hati-hati, memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung tangan sang terkasih.

"Uhh...," Minseok mengumankan kata tidak jelas, kedua matanya sudah sangat merah dan terlihat sangat lelah.

Melihat hal itu, Lu Han bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dengan perlahan tapi tetap sukses membuat ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang menjadi penonton setia disana tersentak kaget, jari telunjuk segera berada didepan bibir tipis milik Lu Hanㅡmeminta Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba, Minseok langsung jatuh pada pelukan Lu Hanㅡkepalanya berbantalkan perut keras milik rusa jadi-jadian itu. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun menahan pekikan karena berpikir bahwa Minseok jatuh pingsan. Tapi begitu melihat senyuman penuh misteri yang terukir diwajah rupawan milik Lu Han, mereka bertiga langsung keheranan.

"Hanya tertidur," kata Lu Han yang menjelaskan dengan begitu singkat sambil mengelus penuh cinta surai rambut Minseok. "mungkin karena terlalu lelah, kebiasaan yang sulit hilang."

"Oh, jadi...," Baekhyun berkata dengan ragu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, nanti saat dia bangun," kata Lu Han santai lalu dengan mudah membawa Minseok dalam gendongan a la _bridal style_.

"Minseok- _hyung_ mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

" _Apartement_ ku."

Jawaban singkat yang membuat semua orang disanaㅡtermasuk pegawai _cafe_ dan pelanggan lainnyaㅡmalah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"E-eh?!"

"Kami perlu waktu berdua," kata Lu Han sebelum akhirnya keluar dari _cafe_ itu, seorang pelayan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuknya mengingat kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan beban satu manusia ditambah tas berisikan buku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minseok- _hyung_ ada di _apartement_ Lu Han?"

Kesibukan masing-masing anggota organisasi-tidak-jelas tidak bisa dijadikan alasan mereka untuk tidak memberikan berita terkini pada teman-teman yang lain. Karena itulah sebuah _group video call_ terjadi, Baekhyun yang pertama kali memulai lalu memaksa para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya untuk segera bergabung dalam _video call_ itu dengan cara melakukan _spam_ tak terhitungㅡbahkan mungkin hampir bisa merusak notifikasi pada _smartphone_ milik para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Kecepatan internet di negara mereka tentu beda dengan negara yang memiliki 17.504 pulau di Asia Tenggara, jadi tidak perlu takut hasil _video call_ tidak jelas sampai harus menggunakan catatan untuk berkomunikasi karena hasil _video call_ mereka mulus dan lancar.

"Iya, kata Lu Han- _hyung_ sih mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secara langsung." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yifan.

"Wow...," Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, Zitao, dan Jongin merespon dengan satu kata yang sama.

Meski terpisahkan jarak yang cukup jauh, kekompakkan mereka untuk mengatakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Jongin yang di ketahui sedang ada di kedai ayam goreng bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Aku takut Minseok- _hyung_ akan panik dan meledakkan air mata nanti," kata Jongdae yang tengah asik sendiri entah melakukan apa karena ia mengarahkan kamera _smartphone_ nya pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ya, aku setuju." Junmyeon menyampaikan pendapat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak," kata Baekhyun sembari asik menonton acara musik yang menampilkan _girlgroup_ kesukaannya, SNSD. "tapi kupikir cara Lu Han- _hyung_ ini akan sangat ampuh."

"Benar, hal ini terjadi karena kesalah pahaman. Jadi mereka berdua perlu bicara dari hati ke hati," jelas Chanyeol dengan lancar meski ia tengah fokus dengan layar komputer dihadapannya, sedang main _overwatch_.

"Kita tunggu saja hasilnya besok," sahut Yifan.

"Aku harap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja," kata Zitao yang tengah jalan-jalan entah kemanaㅡkarena _video call_ nya lebih terlihat seperti _travel_ _vlog_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minseok- _hyung_ dan Lu Han- _hyung_ kenapa sih?" tanya Yixing yang baru saja selesai meminum _ocha_ dihadapannya.

Delapan orang yang masih terhubung dalam _video call_ ㅡtermasuk Jongdae yang langsung memperlihatkan wajahnyaㅡmemberikan tatapan datar pada Yixing yang terlihat jelas dari layar ponselnya. Yixing tersenyum canggung, sebelum akhirnya semua orang dengan bersamaan menunjukkan rasa gemas sekaligus kesalnya pada laki-laki yang lahir di Changsha itu. Padahal baru saja mereka semua merasa bersyukur karena Zitao sudah mulai memahami masalah yang selama ini mereka bahas, tapi nyatanya orang yang paling memerlukan penjelasan lebih jelas dan lebih panjang adalah Zhang Yixing. Jika seperti ini terus menerus, mereka semua mulai curiga bagaimana Yixing selama ini bisa menghadapi semua kelasnya di kampus?

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia dimana hanya Yixing, Tuhan, dan sang dosen yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **thanks for reading**

 **xoxo,**  
 **hunshine delight**


	12. Chapter 12

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 _ **Crybaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part XII**_

 **.**

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya secara _natural_ dan nyaman, perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat untuk mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih merasa lelah. Saat kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya ada, Minseok menatap ke sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa _interior_ yang ada di kamar yang menjadi tempatnya tidur saat ini sangat berbeda dengan interior kamarnya. Kamar ini memiliki kesan maskulin yang kuat dengan desain _simple_ dan cat tembok bernada _monokrom_ , benar-benar berbeda dengan kamar Minseok yang memiliki kesan lembut serta tenang dengan cat tembok berwarna biru langit. Secara mendadak Minseok tersentak dalam posisi duduknya, kesadaran sudah berhasil menghampirinya. Minseok sangat tahu betul kamar siapa yang ia tempati saat ini, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa terdapat fotonya dengan sang pemilik kamar pada bingkai sederhana yang ada di atas nakas.

Ini kamar Lu Han.

Oh, tidak.

Itu artinya Minseok sedang berada di _apartement_ pemuda bermarga Lu itu sekarang

Sekarang bagaimana Minseok menghadapi ini semua?

Terdengar suara seseorang yang meringis pelan, pelakunya tentu saja Minseok yang sekarang malah mengenakan selimut yang ada diatas ranjang sebagai tudung kepalanya. Minseok juga dengan pelan bergerak untuk menempelkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang yang menyentuh tembok lalu menghadap kesamping untuk membelakangi pintu kamar, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas karena merasa cemas. Dia sekarang berada di _apartement_ Lu Han, artinya pemuda dengan arti nama _Dawn Deer_ itu pasti sedang ada disini dan mungkin dalam hitungan detik ia akan masuk ke kamar lalu mereka akan saling bertatap muka. Minseok semakin cemas, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika ia nanti malah lepas kendali dan menangis dengan keras seperti saat mereka berada di cafe tadi?

Tiba-tiba Minseok merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar, ia yakin sekali pastilah seseorang itu adalah Lu Han.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Suara Lu Han terdengar begitu lembut, bahkan ia juga berusaha membuka pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengejutkan Minseok.

Minseok gemetar, tidak berani menoleh.

"Kamu belum makan, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Mau makan sekarang?"

"Minseok- _ah_?" Lu Han mendekatkan dirinya, duduk ditepi ranjang, dan menatap dengan dalam pada punggung Minseok yang tertutup oleh selimut. "Kamu marah karena aku bawa kemari tanpa persetujuanmu?"

Lu Han menghela napas pelan lalu mencoba membujuk belahan jiwanya itu lagi, "Minseok- _ah_ , kamu sungguh ingin mendiamkan aku seperti ini terus?"

" _Hiks_...," Minseok menangis dalam diam.

" _Uljimayo_..., maaf aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu selama ini," kata Lu Han yang memilih memutari ranjang lalu duduk disamping Minseokㅡyang ada disisi ranjang lainnyaㅡsambil dengan penuh sayang menghapus tetesan air mata itu.

"Aku benci kamu...," kata Minseok dengan pelan karena tertahan oleh suara isakan yang mulai keluar.

"Kenapa?" Lu Han masih setia menghapus semua tetesan air mata yang menutupi wajah manis Minseok.

"K-Kamu..., memutuskanku begitu saja _ㅡhiks_ ," Minseok menatap sedih Lu Han. "Tapi kamu tetap be-bersikap baik padaku. _Hiks_ , dasar jahat."

Lu Han hanya diam menyimak.

"Sebenarnya, _hiks_ , apa mau mu?" Minseok menuntut penjelasan. "Kenapa kamu menyaㅡ"

Kedua mata Minseok melebar, tidak percaya dengan tindakan Lu Han yang dengan tenangnya mencium bibirnya untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan hal iniㅡberciuman, jauh dilubuk hatinya Minseok sungguh merindukan perasaan berdebar-debar yang sangat nyaman setiap kali bibir tipis itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Minseok kembali tersentak saat tangan Lu Han menahan lehernya, membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih panas dan penuh gairah. Sadar bahwa ia tidak busa menolaknya, Minseok pun memejamkan kedua matanya seperti Lu Han dan mulai menikmati permainan yang ditawarkan oleh sang dominan.

Perlu waktu sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya Lu Han melepaskan pangutan mereka. Wajah Minseok terlihat begitu merah seperti bunga mawar dan napasnya terlihat tidak beraturanㅡsepertinya ia hampir kehabisan napas karena ciuman tadi. Seutas jembatan _saliva_ ㅡyang entah milik siapaㅡterlihat menghubungkan kedua bibir milik Lu Han dan Minseok yang hanyak berjarak lima sentimeter sekarang. Lu Han menyeringai tipis saat menemukan wajah manis kekasihnya itu menjadi sangat mengoda dimatanya, Minseok sendiri malah kembali mengalami konflik batin setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia dan Lu Han lakukan.

"K-Kenapa kamu menciumku?!" tanya Minseok dengan gugup dan menjauhkan wajahnya begitu Lu Han hendak menghapus benang saliva disudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

"Hah?"

Lu Hn dengan gemas mencubit ujung hidung Minseok pelan, "Minseok- _ah_ , kamu terlalu sering bergaul dengan Zitao sepertinya. Kamu jadi sangat pesimis sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat memutuskanmu, karena aku tahu aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melepaskanmu dengan begitu mudah. Jangan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kamu tidak mengatakannya kepadaku," sambung Lu Han yang kali ini mencubit kedua pipi Minseok.

"Kamu hanya salah paham." Lu Han mencium kening Minseok dengan lembut. "Bahkan jika suatu saat aku memintamu untuk berhenti menjadi kekasihku, maka saat itu aku tengah memintamu untuk menjadi pasangan hidup dan matiku."

"Lu Han?" Minseok masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, dan kali ini kamu harus menyimpulkannya dengan benar," kata Lu Han sambil memberikan seulas senyuman yang begitu santai.

"Baiklah...," Minseok hanya bisa setuju, setidaknya dia sudah mulai memahami bahwa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Lu Han tidaklah kandas melainkan hanya sebuah salah paham karena ia salah mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Minseok, aku membeli sebuah cincin." Lu Han secara tiba-tiba mengenakan sebuah cincin pada salah satu jemari Minseok, mengabaikan reaksi kaget dan tidak percaya yang di tunjukan oleh sang kekasih hati. "Tapi sekarang, aku akan memerlukan tanda tanganmu nanti."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melengkapi buku nikah kita." Dengan cepat Lu Han mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir Minseok. Membuat yang dicium menjadi merona seperti apel dan mengembungkan pipinya sebal, mereka belum sepenuhnya menyelesaikan masalah yang ada tapi Lu Han sudah mengoda Minseok terlalu banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di ruang rapat organisasi siswa telah terjadi sebuah perbincangan santai yang dilakukan oleh organisasi-tidak-jelas yang pagi ini semua anggota tidak memiliki kelas sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memgadakan perkumpulan untuk kembali membahasㅡmenebak apa saja yang terjadi kemarin di _apartement_ Lu Hanㅡyang topik bicara mereka malah menjadi keluar jalur dan menimbulkan pertanyaan _random_ dari masing-masing orang. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba beetanya disaat mereka tengah asik menikmati teh yang disajikan dengan sepiring kue kering bertabur _chocochips_.

"Hei, siapa yang paling pesimis dalam kelompok kita?"

"Kupikir itu Zitao, dia yang paling sering takut akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya, itu benar." Semua orang ㅡkecuali Zitaoㅡdi ruangan itu ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba membahas ini Baekhyun- _ah_?" tanya Junmyeon.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak ada, hanya sebuah pertanyaan _random_."

"Pertanyaan itu memang _random_ , tapi aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu...," sahut Yifan yang menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah, kurasa mungkinkah karena Minseokie- _hyung_ mendadak menjadi pesimis?" tebak Jongdae.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mewakili semua teman mereka untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku lah yang membuat Minseok- _hyung_ jadi pesimis dan aku tidak mau sampai terkena omelan dari Lu Han- _hyung_ untuk kesekian kalinya," jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Jadi kamu senang jika aku yang mendapat omelan begitu?!" seru Zitao tidak terima, dia bahkan lebih tidak terima karena disebut sebagai orang pesimis.

"Lu Han- _hyung_ tidak akan mengomelimu, Zitao...," sahut Jongin dengan tenang. "Karena tidak ada yang pernah pasti bisa mengomelimu, bahkan kamu berani mengabaikan kata-kata Yifan- _hyung_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Lu Han- _hyung_ dan Minseok- _hyung_ sudah baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan masalah mereka.

Semua orang saling berpandangan sebelum larut oleh pikiran masing-masing, ini adalah pertanyaan yang belum diketahui jawaban pastinya. Kenapa? Karena mereka belum melihat batang hidung dari Lu Han maupun Minseok pagi ini, padahalㅡsetahu merekaㅡMinseok mempunyai kelas pagi hari ini kecuali jika sang dosen mengubah jadwal tersebut. Padahal mereka sudah bersabar selama semalaman menunggu hari ini untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi mengingat terdapat dua pilihan, hubungan Lu Han dan Minseok menjadi kembali membaik atau mungkin semakin menjadi lebih buruk. Sepertinya mereka semua diam-diam sedikit berharap bahwa hubungan Lu Han dan Minseok benar-benar kandas karena bisa-bisanya memikirkan hubungan kedua hyung tertua mereka untuk getting worse.

"Profesor Kim sudah datang, bukankah itu harusnya kelas Minseok- _hyung_ akan segera dimulai?" kata Yixing yang tidak sengaja melihat Profesor Kim dari balik jendela.

"Minseok- _hyung_ tidak pernah meninggalkan kelas dalam kondisi apapun!" pekik Baekhyun yang tidak percaya bahwa Minseok masih tidak terlihat dikawasan kampus.

" _Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking_?" tanya Yifan sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aaaah...," Semua orang mengambil satu suara sambil menganggukan kepala masing-masing lalu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang seakan-akan berkata _I-know-what-you-mean-dude_.

"Oh, hentikan semua pikiran kotor kalian!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Finish**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **or**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **you want more?**_

* * *

 _ **Hunshine Delight's Note :**_

Aku pikir ini sudah saatnya Crybaby untuk selesai ㅠㅠ menurutku masalah utamanya juga sudah selesai meski tersirat. Tapi, kembali melihat apresiasi dari kalian apakah ingin ini berlanjut atau tidak. Kalau pun berlanjut mungkin hanya akan menambahkan beberapa chapter (atau bahkan hanya satu chapter) yang berfokus dengan adegan mesra-mesraannya LuMin ㅇㅅㅇ

Lagian, aku juga sudah menyiapkan cerita pendek selingan lainnya. _Do you want it_? ;)

 **thank you for reading**

 _ **xoxo,  
**_ _ **hunshine delight**_


End file.
